


Deathnotetober - Unintended Edition

by Yuneyn



Series: Unintended ~ extended [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Pinch of Crack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Deathnotetober, Details for each chapter will be in the notes, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/pseuds/Yuneyn
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on the prompts for Deathnotetober 2019, set in a happy ending / fix-it AU.Mostly fluff, a bit of smut, and some more crack-ish headcanons.





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! When I found out about [Deathnotetober](https://deathnotetober.tumblr.com/) I was vaguely tempted to do it but also thought this would be crazy since I'm away a lot this month and barely have time to write as it is....... But then my friends motivated me, and I decided to do it after all, even though it might kill me in the process haha.
> 
> In my mind, these are all set after the end of my [Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548239/chapters/43962664) AU, in a more or less distant future - except one that will be set around the beginning of that fic (when it still relatively followed canon events).  
If you haven't read that story, don't worry, it's not really a pre-requisite to understand those one-shots. Just picture an ending in which everyone is happy, because I'm a huge sap. Light has renounced the Death Note, and he and L are living at Wammy's, where Ryuk and the disaster trio enjoy making their lives hell. It just helped me to have a fixed setting since I had to find ideas and write _quickly._
> 
> Some of these stories will be really short, many got longer than I planned, and not all the prompts were really suited for such an AU so sometimes it's just crack. But it was also a good exercise, as I got to try different styles, and also the rush forced me to forget my anxiety and not overthink every sentence for two hours. 
> 
> As I post the first one, I already have 17 stories written, and while I'll have a lot less time from now on I trust I should be able to see this through to the end!! I hope you guys have fun with me^^
> 
> Don't forget to check out [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/) because she and I partnered on several prompts! (and also her art is really great!)  
(It's been so much fun, thank you so much for suggesting we do this together!! <3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light doesn't seem to enjoy the songs L sings in the shower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this first one is more crack than anything, but also slightly smutty - and honestly, I'm sure L would jump on the opportunity to irritate Light like this.  
...I hope you know your Disney songs ;)

“And at last I see the _ light…_” L sings at the top of his lungs as he stands in the shower. He’s already grinning widely as he knows Light _ will _ hear him from their bedroom, and _ will _ hate L’s very specific choice of song. “And it’s like the fog has lifted… And at last I see the _ light_, and it's like the sky is n—”

Just as expected, L can hear some yelling coming from behind the partially open door. He can’t make out what Light exactly said as the sound of his voice is muffled by the rushing water, but he doesn’t really need to. It’s not the first time L has done this in the year they’ve been living together, and it always ends the same way.

“Alright, alright, I’ll sing something else,” L yells back, stifling a chuckle as he knows exactly _ what _ he’ll be singing next. He gives Light a short respite as he lets water run on his face for a moment, then takes a deep breath. “See the _ light _ as it shines on the sea? It's blinding, but no one kno—”

More muffled yelling is coming from the bedroom, and L bites his lip as he slathers some shampoo on his wet, unruly hair. He rinses it quietly, not bothering to respond and simply humming the next song under his breath until he gets to the part he _ really _ wants to sing. “For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be _ light; _for—”

The yelling is significantly angrier this time and L knows that it’s almost time. He adjusts the water temperature slightly, then switches back to the first song, as he knows it’s always this one that makes Light snap. “And at last I see the _ light_, and it's like the sky is new… And it’s warm and real and—”

Warm lips cover his own forcefully, muffling the last word he was trying to sing. He chuckles happily into the kiss, which only makes Light push him back up against the tiled wall. When L looks up, there’s almost an equal amount of anger and lust dancing in his eyes, and L absolutely _ loves _ that look. 

“Your clothes are getting wet,” L notes.

“Shut up,” Light says, and kisses him again. 

The clothes are quickly discarded, left abandoned on the bathroom floor, and L smiles as Light flips him over against the wall, shivers running up and down his spine when the younger man bites his shoulder.

_ Every time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew art for this one-shot, go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188061869668/1-light-aaaaand-inkoctober-officially-starts-and)! Be ready for some shower!L hotness :p
> 
> I know this is short, but my initial intention was to make every story around 500 words so I could survive this month. I did _not_ manage to stick to this limit haha - except for a few entries (the sillier ones, usually). Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it, and see you tomorrow for the next one!


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night musings in bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just fluff.

"Was it fate, you think? Us meeting,” L asks in bed one night. They’ve been lying in companionable silence for a while - Light reading a book and L staring idly at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Fate? I didn't know you could be so sentimental,” Light replies in a slightly mocking tone, not looking up from his book.

L rolls onto his side and makes a show of pouting. “I was being serious,” he says, but when Light finally looks at him it’s only to blink in surprise. He sighs softly. “I don’t know. I just think about it sometimes.”

Light frowns a little, though he looks more uneasy than anything. He sets down his book on the nightstand and lies down on his side, facing L. “I don’t believe in fate, to be honest. I didn’t think you did.”

“I don’t,” L replies softly, pursing his lips as he thinks it over. “Usually.” 

“So what is prompting this now?”

“I’m not sure,” L says, gnawing absently on a thumbnail. “I guess it’s just… I realized earlier today that it’s been two years since I officially took on the Kira case.” He sees the way Light averts his gaze, so he grabs one of the younger man’s hands. “I know you don’t like talking about it. But, I mean… I’m sure that if it had been anyone else, I wouldn’t have needed to go to such lengths to catch Kira. And if you hadn’t been Kira, maybe we would have worked together one day, but it would likely have been from behind a computer. I can’t really imagine us getting close that way.”

Light takes a deep, somewhat shaky breath. “Ryuk told me when I first met him that me finding the Death Note was only chance. He just happened to drop it, and I just happened to be the one who picked it up... It was just luck. Whether good or bad, I’ll let you judge.”

L chances a small smile at Light. “Well, I do kinda like the way things turned out.”

“You almost died,” Light argues, his voice wavering slightly.

“But I didn’t. Thanks to you,” L says softly. There’s pain and regret in Light’s eyes and L starts to regret having brought up the subject. “Do you not like the way things are now?” L asks then, his voice barely a whisper.

“...You know I do.”

“Then… wouldn’t it be nice to imagine that everything that happened, even the most dreadful stuff… that it all led us to what we have now?”

Light gives a small, dismissive huff. “You’re getting sentimental again.”

“Just answer the question.”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Light takes a few deep breaths. When he opens his eyes again, the pain and regret are beginning to give way to affection and hope. “Alright. I suppose it would be.”

L smiles gently, though there’s a playful edge to it. “I love it when you admit I’m right.”

“I said no such thing,” Light retorts.

“It was implied.” He keeps smiling when Light clicks his tongue irritatedly, then leans forward to peck the younger man’s lips. “I love you,” he adds sweetly.

Light watches him silently for a few beats then shakes his head fondly. “And yet you keep trying to irritate me.”

L kisses him again, slowly this time. “But it’s fun,” he breathes against Light’s lips, then surges forward, swallowing Light’s angry retort and letting him channel his irritation into a decidedly more fun activity.

When they pull apart, Light looks only very slightly annoyed and mostly dazed. L stares at him warmly for a moment, fingers brushing off a few strands of brown hair that have fallen on Light’s forehead. The remnants of annoyance in Light’s eyes fully fade and he smiles at L. “So, you just thought about this tonight?”

L shrugs a little. “Yes and no. I’ve wondered about the chain of events that allowed us to be together a few times, and I just wanted to hear your thoughts. Like I said, I don’t usually believe in fate, but…” His hand leaves Light’s face and grab the younger man's again, bringing it to his lips. “Sometimes I just like to think it might be true.”

Light closes his eyes and bites his lips, an expression L recognizes well as Light trying to hide that he’s being slightly overwhelmed by emotion. He pulls L into a tight embrace and places a gentle kiss on the detective’s forehead. “Hmm. You know it’s still hard for me to accept who I used to be, but… I do like what you said. You’re right. It is a nice thought.”

L hums happily against Light’s chest. “So, you did say it.”

There’s a small slap on L’s arm and an irritated huff somewhere against his hair. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose they got a bit sentimental, but I tried not to get too sappy either! I hope you enjoyed this entry :)
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next one tomorrow!!


	3. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finds a letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should warn you for angst and feels and mentions of death... But there's also fluff, promise!  
Just... read the whole thing, ok? I swear I didn't lie or forget anything in the tags!

_ “Dear Light, _

_ If you're reading this, then I suppose something did happen to me, and that Watari was right to lecture me on the importance of leaving legacy letters to each other in our line of work. Though if I am to be perfectly honest, I don’t expect that my demise would have anything to do with detective work. The only time in my life I have ever felt in danger because of my work was… Well, you know exactly when. But I suppose you and I both know how unpredictable life can be, and as Watari noted, having a computer program announce my death wouldn’t be the nicest way to say goodbye to you. Especially since I assume you would already be aware of it. _

_ As I understand it, the purpose of such letters is to share personal values, life lessons, memories, hopes and dreams. Considering I am writing this letter when we have been together for over five years, I imagine you already know of my personal values. As for hopes and dreams, it feels a bit pointless - and slightly depressing - to mention them after my death. So I guess I’ll be writing about memories, and the lessons I’ve learned being by your side. _

_ You always seem to be surprised when I say something a bit too ‘sentimental’ to you. It’s true that it wasn’t exactly my forte when we first met. I was used to lying and manipulating people, so having feelings, caring for someone, that was all new to me, and expressing it felt terrifying. I’m sure you remember my overdue confession and its unfortunate setting, so there should be no need to remind you of it here. Still, after that, I thought I had learned to open up little by little. But I find it rather nice that I still manage to surprise you whenever I talk about my feelings for you. So, allow me to do it again this last time. _

_ You gave me a home, Light. You might argue that we have technically been living in my ‘home’ since we left Japan, but it had never felt that way to me, not until you were there too. To be fair, I never really cared about that notion before. You know enough about my childhood and myself to understand why I lived the way I did before meeting you - why I was always alone, enjoying my own company rather than anyone else’s. It didn’t matter to me that I didn’t have a family, that I didn’t have a home, that I didn’t have anyone I loved or who loved me… It didn’t matter, because those were notions I didn’t understand. You cannot miss something you never had. _

_ But you taught me all that. You taught me what it meant to care for someone, and how it felt to have someone care for me - although one would argue that Watari did ‘care’ for me through the years, let me assure you that his caring feels a lot different than yours (there’s probably no need to tell him that, however). You showed me how I could have a family, and that it didn’t necessarily mean being related by blood (I’m sorry I’m leaving you alone to deal with my temperamental ‘little brothers’, although I have no doubt you can manage). And slowly, without me noticing the change, that little room that used to be the place where I would hide from the world became… Well, in reality, it still is the place where I like to hide from the world. But not because I can lock the door and ignore the people outside… It’s because it feels safe, peaceful, and warm. It feels home. _

_ You are probably expecting what’s coming next, rolling your eyes in fond exasperation at how cliché I’m being - but it’s the truth, Light. It’s not the room that feels home. Not the house, not the city or the country. It’s simply you. I realized it everywhere on our travels: I didn’t need to live anywhere in particular, as long as I was living with you. _

_ Actually, here’s something for the ‘hopes and dreams’ section. Something I have yet to do, but I hope to manage before you ever need to read this letter. Something that I hadn’t thought about until your mother mentioned it the last time we went to visit them. Your family might have come to terms with our relationship - between what happened during the investigation and the fact that I'm definitely not a woman, I suppose they had a lot to deal with - but it doesn’t mean they are entirely happy about it. I’ve overheard your mother talking to your father in the kitchen (I apologize, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just wanted to see if the cake was ready), and she was regretting the fact that she wouldn’t be able to see you getting married. _

_ I immediately dismissed the thought - I have never, ever, in the entirety of my years on Earth, for even one second envisioned getting married one day. But the thought never really left me. It remained there at the back of my mind, quiet at first, then gradually louder as I kept noticing all the changes you brought to my life - and how permanent I wanted them to be. As I am writing this letter, I am still trying to figure out the best moment to bring this up to you. I hope I will be able to do it soon. And I hope that you will say yes.” _

Light has to tear his eyes away from the letter, the weight of his wedding ring suddenly too heavy on his finger for him to bear. He closes his eyes that are already wet with tears and takes a few deep breaths, swallowing hard to try and stop more tears from escaping. As he does so, he doesn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

“Light?? Why are you— What happ— Hey! You’re not supposed to be reading that!”

Light opens his eyes and while his vision is still rather blurry he can definitely see who just walked up on him. It’s L. And he’s pissed. 

“I can’t believe it… How did you get this?” L asks, snatching the letter from Light's hands. Light lets it go, and L swiftly puts it back in its envelope. 

“It was in the safe… With my name on it,” Light says, his voice still wavering as the words from the letter echoed in his mind. “How was I supposed to know—”

“It says _ ‘in case of death’, _ Light. Don’t act stupid with me, we both know you are not.”

Light sighs, knowing he’s got no way out of this. Wiping the remaining wetness from his eyes, he reaches for a similar envelope on the desk. This one has got L’s name on it. “Alright… There were some things I wanted to add to mine. Then I saw yours as I was putting it back, and I couldn’t resist. I’m sorry. For what it’s worth, I didn’t read all of it. And at least I didn’t ruin the surprise,” he adds, trying for some levity as he briefly waves his left hand up. 

L watches him for a moment, his expression slowly softening. “I would have been so mad if you had, to be honest.”

“I know. I’m sorry, again.”

L takes Light’s letter and puts it back in the safe with his own, then locks it. “I guess I’ll have to modify it later. I was thinking of doing it anyway, since we _ did _ get married after all.” Then he turns around to face Light. “I could also read yours so we’d be even, but judging by the redness under your eyes it doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

Light chuckles weakly. “Yeah… I didn’t expect it to hurt me that much. I mean, you’re right _ here.” _

Smiling, L steps forward and takes Light’s hand in his. He lifts it to his lips and kisses the ring on his finger briefly. “If it makes you feel better, I was a mess while writing it.”

“Believe me, I wasn’t doing very well while writing mine either.” Light gives another soft laugh and embraces L tightly. “If we can’t even handle it when we’re both alive, I don’t want to imagine how either of us would react if—” He cuts himself off, feeling his throat close up again.

“I guess we’ll have to stay alive, then,” L says quietly, placing a small kiss on Light’s forehead. “Or die together,” he adds with a small shrug.

Light smiles. He won’t ever stop being afraid of losing L, but maybe he doesn’t need to think about it for now. They are both alive, healthy, and taking very little risk during their cases after all. He kisses L’s lips softly before looking back at him. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun (?) fact, I wrote one of those so-called legacy letters to my 3 year old just in case and man, these things are rough. I was pretty much bawling the whole time and I'm sure the content is crap because I can't talk about my own feelings.
> 
> Anyway... I'm sorry! This is probably one of my favorite entries to be honest, at least at the time I'm posting it, and I hope you liked it, and that you don't hate me too much!  
[Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) did kind of hate me when she first read it though... yet she still drew some art for it, and I encourage you to check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188110114883/3-legacy-third-entry-for-deathnotetober-again)! (Fair warning though, this art was supposed to be payback for all the feels...)
> 
> I promise the next story is _definitely_ less heavy. It is actually kind of ridiculous... You'll see tomorrow!


	4. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light discuss aliases for an important ceremony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I... I have no explanation for this. But it was fun to write.  
No warnings this time, it's just overall silliness.

“L, I told you already, I am _ not _ getting married to Hideki Ryuga!”

“But Light, surely you understand the importance of keeping our identities a secret from the public.”

“What public? The ceremony will take place at Wammy’s House, and the only people attending it either live here, or they’re my family - and they all know who we are!”

“Only Watari and you know my last name, and that L is my actual first name,” L corrects him. “I’m not taking this risk. But I will concede that as everyone does know your name, you may do as you please.”

Light groans and rubs his hands over his face. “Can you at least _ please _ not use a celebrity name? It’s so obviously fake, and I feel like I’m back at my university’s entrance ceremony.”

L tilts his head upwards, a very exaggerated dreamy smile on his lips. “Our first meeting.”

“L!”

“Are you saying I don’t look enough like Japan’s favorite actor?” L asks, giving Light an innocent look.

“You’re not even Japanese!”

L’s eyes flick to the ceiling again as he chews idly on his thumbnail. “I’m actually a quarter Japanese - but since you already know that, I have to assume that you’re only saying this to spite me—”

“L, you’re not listening to me!”

Sighing, L looks back at Light with a more serious look. “Listen, I can’t use my real name. You _ know _ I can’t, just as you know I wish I could. But it will be on the official papers, and yes those will be kept confidential, but it's still what matters. As for the ceremony… I just thought it would be fun. I’m sure your sister will appreciate. And like I said, you’re free to use any name you want.”

Light remains silent for a moment, watching L through narrow eyes. Eventually, he exhales loudly and L knows that they’re done arguing. “And what if I choose a name that annoys you?”

L smirks. “I suppose it would be fitting. It is _ us _ getting married, after all.”

A few weeks later, Light is looking at him in a way that is both loving and so incredibly self-satisfied that L doesn’t know whether he wants to punch him or ravish him in front of everyone. It is however so _ perfectly _ characteristic of their relationship that L just rolls his eyes and smiles, somewhat reluctantly, as he vows to himself never to tell Light how jealous he is not to have had this idea first.

“I, Hideki Ryuga, take thee Sherlock Holmes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I am rather torn about whether or not they would get married in this AU. On one hand, it wouldn't something they need... On the other hand, it was fun to write this silly thing (and they would definitely find ways to annoy each other even during their wedding), and it added to the angst in the previous one (*evil smirk*). Also, I don't know. Part of me wonders if L wouldn't want to have something tangible about him and his relationship, seeing as how everything about his life always had to be kept secret. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short and silly story! Please go check out the art that [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew for this on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188130251558/4-names-deathnotetober-sherlocklight-and) because it's so good!
> 
> Tomorrow's story will be pretty light-hearted as well, as we'll learn more about what Ryuk is being up to... stay tuned!


	5. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L stumbles upon an interesting food blog...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was pretty fun to write. There's a very very slight hint at some future smut at the end, but otherwise it's just some silly slice-of-life and fluff.

If there’s one thing L enjoys about the social aspect of the internet, it’s the gigantic amount of food related blogs that have been sprouting left and right for the past few years. Of course, he stays as far away as possible from anything that mentions dieting in any way - he will also deny having hacked into an increasingly popular dieting blog that tried to promote an entirely sugar-free diet and having replaced every picture on it by photos of decadent desserts, but Light _ knows _it was him anyway because he had personally prepared a few of those cakes before that incident happened. 

Speaking of Light, L is about 79% certain that the younger man has picked up baking as another way of 'subtly' thanking the detective for giving him a second chance at life. Normally, L would reprimand him for it, but he isn’t one to turn down lovingly prepared cake, so he’s been letting this one slide. 

Taking a break from a relatively boring case, L browses through his favorite blogs, saving some of the pages as recipes he just _ needs _ to try. As he looks at some new blog recommendations, he notices that a particular one has been gaining quite a lot of popularity in a short amount of time. He clicks the link out of curiosity and immediately narrows his eyes.

_ ‘Juicy Addiction’ _ is a blog that focuses only on recipes involving apples in various shapes and forms. It also features a rather extensive apple encyclopedia, rating the different variety of the fruit using a wide range of attributes L isn’t even aware apples possess. If the blog’s title and content weren’t incriminating enough, the little headline at the top of the page turns out to be the final straw, and L immediately calls Light over. 

Light looks up from his desk and L gestures him over quickly. The younger man frowns as he spots L’s screen. “L, I’m working - I don’t care what amazing cake you found, it’ll have to wait.”

L just rolls his eyes and points at the blog title and neatly calligraphed headline - _ ‘An apple a day keeps the god of death away’. _ Light’s surprised little scoff comes as quickly as L expected it to and he smirks. “I would argue that apples are the best way to keep a certain god of death annoyingly close - although it _ does _ seem to be a good way to prevent him from killing us.”

“Are you sure it’s him, though? I can’t really see him starting a blog. He seems perfectly content to be trolling forums.”

“Well maybe he remembers how the last riot he was involved in almost ended up causing a security breach, and he doesn’t want to be kept off apples for weeks again,” L replies idly, quickly typing a few commands on his keyboard. “Also, this code has _‘Matt’ _ written all over it,” he adds, smiling victoriously at Light.

Light sighs. “Of course he would have talked _ them _ into helping. What are we going to do about this?”

“Nothing,” L replies with a shrug. “If Matt and the others are involved then I trust the website to be secure enough. As far as Ryuk’s hobbies go, this one is pretty harmless. I do wonder when they tried all those recipes, though.”

“Well we _ have _ been away for the past three weeks…” Light trails off.

L frowns. “They could have waited for me.”

Light shakes his head fondly and leans forward, resting his forearms on L’s desk so he could look at him. “Alright. What do you want?” he asks with a resigned tone.

“You’re busy,” L says quietly, but turns hopeful eyes towards his boyfriend.

“You know you don’t need to use _ that _ look when I’m already offering,” Light admonishes. “Come on, out with it. And then we’ll scold Ryuk and tell him to involve you in future tastings if he doesn’t want his apple supply to be cut off.”

“Well, then…” L trails off, staring at the screen as he nibbles slightly on his thumb. “This apple caramel cheesecake looks pretty interesting but… I’m kind of intrigued by those caramel apples. With pecans and chocolate drizzle…” 

“Is that what you want?” Light asks sweetly, only the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

L looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. “Please?” 

Light huffs a small laugh and places a small kiss on L’s cheek. “I swear you can be such a child sometimes,” he says as he stands up and goes to pick up his phone. “Send me the recipe and I’ll be back with those as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, Light,” L says softly, beaming up at him. He watches the younger man leave and turns his attention back to his screen, shaking his head softly. He feels slightly bad for taking advantage of Light’s offer to prepare him sweets yet again… but those caramel apples do look absolutely amazing. His lips curl into a small grin as he thinks of various ways he could always make it up to Light later.

_ Chocolate drizzle and caramel don’t just taste good on apples, after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested [this](https://www.halfbakedharvest.com/sweet-salty-bourbon-cinnamon-pecan-caramel-apples-chocolate-drizzle/) is what L asked Light to prepare for him. If I wasn't afraid to break my teeth on them, I'd make some too because they look _good_.
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew some amazing art for this as well, don't forget to check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188152169168/5-apple-deathnotetober-you-know-if-you-dont)! It shows us the consequences of Ryuk's internet presence in another realm...
> 
> Tomorrow's story is again a bit silly but... It's good. Because they're dorks. You'll see ;)


	6. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to talk Light into solving a puzzle with him, but he adds some extra rules...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? These two are dorks.  
Things also end up getting a bit smutty^^

“I really can’t see how this could be fun,” Light says, staring skeptically at the puzzle.

L shrugs. “I don’t know. Near seems to enjoy them.”

“Yes, well, he might not enjoy them because they’re _ fun.” _

“We won’t know unless we try…” L trails off, gnawing on a thumbnail.

“But it’s all _ white! _ It’s just going to be more trial and error than actual thinking. I’m sorry but this is not my idea of a good time.”

L smirks at this. “Maybe we can add some rules, then. So we can both have a good time…” When Light simply raises his eyebrows, L spills all the puzzle pieces on their coffee table and crouches next to it. “Tell you what. Each time one of us tries a combination and fails, that person has to remove one item of clothing.”

Light stares at him for a long while, his eyes wide, until he finally blinks and snorts. “You did _ not _ just suggest we play some puzzle version of strip poker.”

“I’m just trying to make this enjoyable for you. And you seem to enjoy it when we both undress.”

The sound that escapes Light is something between a scoff and a tired chuckle. He rubs his hands over his face and sighs. “Even if… Even if I was inclined to play, this puzzle is a thousand pieces. We’d be naked after ten minutes.”

L tilts his head questioningly. “And that’s a problem because...?”

“L!”

“Alright, alright”, L concedes. “Since you have such little faith in our brain power, then let’s change the rules. Each time one of us actually succeeds at putting two pieces together, we make the other one remove one item of clothing.”

“We’re still going to end up naked long before the puzzle’s done.”

“One item for every ten successful combinations?”

“Still _ way _ not enough.”

“Let’s make it twenty, then. And yes, I know it’s still not enough, but we’ll likely be bored with it by then. Then we can move on to the actual _ fun _part,” L replies with a small, teasing smile.

Light studies him for a long time again, and the glint L can see in his boyfriend’s eyes suddenly makes him uneasy. He doesn’t have the time to dwell on this, though, as Light sits down opposite from him.

“Deal,” Light says, probably a little too cheerfully, and starts looking through the pieces.

Evidently, they’ve barely finished a third of the puzzle when they’re both fully naked. L watches impatiently as Light slowly removes his boxers, then sits back down in front of the puzzle with a self satisfied smile and begins sifting through the pieces again.

_ What is he… _ That uneasy feeling comes back, settling in the pit of L’s stomach. “Light?”

“This is actually quite an enjoyable activity,” Light says, trying some new combinations.

L narrows his eyes, but Light doesn’t look up. “What are you doing?” 

“Finishing this puzzle. Help me, would you?”

“Light.”

Light finally lifts his head and gives L an extremely fake innocent look. “Yes?”

L sighs. “Are we really doing this?”

“Well, I don’t know about _ ‘we’, _ but _ I _ am certainly finishing this puzzle.”

“But you’re… naked,” L retorts lamely.

“And that’s a problem because…?” Light asks, mimicking L’s expression from earlier before returning to the puzzle.

L lets out an irritated huff and quickly crawls around the table, wrapping his arms around Light from behind and nipping his collarbone sharply. He can feel Light tense up as he starts licking the bite, but the younger man doesn’t move.

“It’s not going to work,” Light singsongs. “It’d be way faster if you helped me, though.”

“You’ll give in,” L says confidently, his hands traveling lower down Light’s body. 

“Oh, I can assure you that I won’t.”

Neither of them could say how much time has passed, but they’re both turned on out of their minds by the time Light sets down the last piece of the puzzle. L has stubbornly refused to help, focusing on teasing Light relentlessly, but the younger man never gave in, cursing his way through the puzzle as he kept shifting in L’s arms in growing discomfort. 

L groans loudly as he watches Light complete the puzzle, and at this point it’s just as much in relief as it is in disappointment for having lost this challenge. Part of him wants to hate that they’re both so competitive that they keep finding new ways to drive each other crazy, but he doesn’t get to linger on the thought as Light immediately turns around, pins him to the floor, and gives him what is quite frankly one of the most devastating kisses L has ever received.

“I won,” Light mumbles against L’s lips, helplessly grinding his hips down.

“Shut… up…” L utters between gasps and kisses, instinctively meeting Light’s thrusts. It’s fast and messy and L knows perfectly well that neither of them is going to last very long seeing how far gone they already are. There’s a loud noise and Light curses against the skin of L’s neck. L realizes that they’ve somehow knocked over the table and probably destroyed the puzzle as a result. He can’t help but burst into laughter, earning himself another one of those hard, overpowering kisses.

_ Of course _ L doesn’t hate their competitive streak. 

He absolutely _ loves _ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first ideas I had for this month, although I'm not sure if it's anything to be proud of haha. But it was so much fun to write, and I just love that they end up as two naked idiots doing a puzzle (well, L doesn't really help once they're both naked)
> 
> There's more amazing art from [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) for this story!! Go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188186198993/ikathemadhatter-6-puzzle-click-here-for-the) \- it's _good_ :p It's definitely worth it!
> 
> Also no one cares but I recently watched a (deeply insane) jdrama starring Teppei Koike (our very own Musical!L) and he is forced to do one of those white puzzles at some point and it made me giggle stupidly. I can provide screenshots - although I should warn that he keeps his clothes on. At least in that scene...
> 
> Anyway!! About tomorrow's story... It'll be a lot more serious - but no sad feels this time, don't worry :)


	7. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko remembers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably my favorite for the week! Or at least in the top three. Sachiko deserves happiness!  
No warnings here, it's just Sachiko going through her memories.

Every mother has a different story about the moment when she truly felt like one. Some already had that feeling during their pregnancy, while others struggled for a while after giving birth and the feeling hit them later, when they barely expected it anymore. 

As for me, I knew I was a mother the moment his eyes first looked into mine. He had been in the world for mere seconds, screaming as he left the warm, secure place he’d been cradled in for months to be greeted by the cold hospital air. But then he was placed on my chest, and as our eyes met he suddenly stopped crying. We always see photos of newborn babies with their eyes closed, but not his - his were wide open.

It was then, with those wide, deep black eyes staring at me curiously, that I was hit by the strongest feeling I’ve ever felt. In a way, even though I had carried him for nine months, I did not _ know _ this child - and yet I _ knew _ that he was mine; I _ knew _ that I would do anything, even give my own life, so that he would have a chance at happiness.

It’s a nice thought, one that I’m sure most parents had at least once after bringing a child into the world. But we’re all only human, and sometimes the ‘happiness’ we wish for our child is really what would make _ us _ happy. I am certainly guilty of that, as for the longest time I had been dreaming of what’s ultimately a very _ ordinary _ life for my son: being a good student, finding a good job, a good wife, moving into a nice home and giving me cute grandchildren. It’s a dream that never really left me, even though it was obvious with every year that passed by that my son was everything _ but _ ordinary. He was _ exceptional. _

Of course, every parent thinks their child is exceptional, but trust me, I’m right. Maybe it was instinct that made me choose such an uncommon name for him - my husband certainly wanted something more traditional, and I can still see the disapproving look in my own mother’s eyes when I told her the name of her first grandson. But I never regretted it. He wears it so well, after all.

It was in the little things at first; how quiet and observant he was compared to other children; how quickly he went from babbling to having a wide range of vocabulary; how rarely he threw tantrums and almost always agreed easily to anything we asked of him. Everyone kept saying how lucky I was to have such a well-behaved '_easy' _child, and at that time I naively thought the exact same thing, that he was just an easy child.

As I look back now, I should have known. He was always smarter than everyone his age. When he was still in preschool, he only played with older children. Then at school, he was always so good at everything, without seemingly putting in much effort. I remember the reticence in his eyes when his father mentioned cram school, as if he knew he didn’t need to attend, but he didn’t protest. It’s such an ordinary thing here, after all, especially for good students… So I didn’t think about saying anything.

I should have. I should have noticed he was bored. I should have looked into alternate solutions for him, places where he would have been challenged. But as our children grow into teenagers, they become more and more adept at hiding their true selves from us. I could sense something wasn’t right, that his smiles felt empty sometimes, that he went through the monotony of the days simply because he _had _ to. 

But the monotony affects us all, we all go through the same motions day after day and try to ignore the questions that plague us because we’re too scared of what the answers might be. So I did what most ordinary people would do… I just assumed he was being a teenager, and since he still ate, maintained his grades and went to his usual after-school activities, I thought maybe it was just my motherly anxiety speaking and that he was certainly mostly fine.

And then it all fell apart.

He disappeared from our house one day, something about his father disapproving of his relationship. It baffled me - that girl didn’t seem like someone you would disown your own son for dating… And to be perfectly honest, it really didn’t seem to me that Light was _ that _ serious about her. But Soichiro was never home, always working, and Sayu and I were left alone to try and understand what had happened. And what had happened, apparently, was that my son had in fact been suspected of being a mass murderer.

Those wide, curious eyes kept flashing through my mind; that first look we shared... Nothing, _ nothing _ on this Earth can ever prepare you for associating the name of a murderer with the memory of your baby’s face. Even though they said he had been framed, I couldn’t help but consider it for a second - what if those empty smiles had been hiding a deeper struggle, what if something in his life had happened to push him to such extremes… What if I could have prevented it.  
  
I tried not to dwell on those thoughts, especially since that detective friend of his assured us of his innocence, but it was hard sometimes, especially as he didn’t come back to us after everything was over. I would wake up sometimes, feeling the emptiness in my heart as I knew he wouldn’t be here to share breakfast with us, and wondering for a second if he was truly studying and working in England or if I had dreamed that part and he was actually Kira and was being held prisoner somewhere.

How things have changed.

I still miss him terribly, and I think I always will. It’s just what happens when your child leaves your home to live his own life. But through our video chats, and now that he’s here sitting in our living room for the first time in four years… I can see it. He’s happy. I guess he finally found the challenging place he needed to really thrive. His smiles don’t feel empty anymore, and when he tells me about what he’s been doing it doesn’t feel as though he’s only saying what I want to hear. His eyes actually shine, although he would be embarrassed if he knew I noticed.

Speaking of noticing things, I see the way he and his detective _ ‘friend’ _ look at each other. I know Soichiro doesn’t, and I can feel a storm coming because I’m sure it won’t sit well with him when they tell us. I’m honestly not sure how I truly feel about this - I’m almost ashamed to admit that deep inside my heart, I still harbour the dream of that ordinary life in which I get to attend my son’s wedding and welcome his own children into the world. 

I watch him, as I bring some tea and cookies over to the living room; I see how easily he smiles as he speaks and the spark of _ life _ in his eyes when he looks up at me. It takes me back to that first look we shared, to those piercing eyes that are forever burned in my memory, and it hits me almost just as strongly as it hit me then. 

He’s my son. As long as he keeps smiling that way, I will always trust and support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be continued on day 13, for the prompt "Eyes" (even though as I wrote this one, it felt as if it would be fitting for "Eyes" too... probably more, in fact, haha, but well... Sometimes I get surprised by my own writing)
> 
> Anyway, although my experience as a mother has been far shorter than Sachiko's, writing this was really interesting for me. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) It was also a first time writing in first person, but I thought it was more fitting for this story.
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew some absolutely adorable art for this one-shot, go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188191535148/7-memory-deathnotetober-todays-prompt-is-about), it's the sweetest thing ever!!!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next one! It's shorter, and about our two favorite dorks again^^


	8. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light play tennis again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, and not the one I'm happiest about, but I was thinking about the musical - and the tennis scene in the musical is always a good thing to think about.  
No warnings or anything, they're just dorks.

“Fifteen - love.”

Light watches with wide eyes as the ball bounces against the fence then back onto the court. It just rushed past him at full speed as he was barely into position, and it brings back a very irritating memory. Huffing exasperatedly, he crosses his arms and turns towards L. “Really? Using the same trick as last time?”

L just shrugs. “You should have seen it coming this time. I’m disappointed.”

Light picks up the ball and shoots it back towards L, hitting hard to quell his frustration. L catches it and immediately tries to ace Light again with another aggressive serve - but the younger man quickly takes the advantage and wins the next point. 

Light smirks as he watches L fail to hit the ball. “I’m sure you remember that I _ did _ win in the end? I may not be Kira anymore but I can assure you that I’m no less competitive.”

“Oh I know that,” L replies cheerfully as he reaches for the ball. “It wouldn’t enjoy myself half as much otherwise,” he adds, and hits an unexpectedly short serve, effectively taking Light by surprise and scoring another point. 

Light narrows his eyes at him and when L serves again, he effortlessly returns the shot. As L hits back, he feels the rush of adrenaline build. Light’s eyes are on him, following and analyzing his every move - and he does the exact same. 

The last time they played was back in Tokyo, when Light was still Kira and L wanted to observe how he would try to win. There are no such stakes this time, yet they are still L and Light, and both of them absolutely despise losing. 

They may be partners in their professional and private lives, but if there’s an opportunity for them to compete against each other, then they would almost jump on it. As spring has finally arrived at Wammy’s, L expects they might start playing tennis again more regularly - and he’s rather looking forward to it. Their relationship is only made more enjoyable when they explore the rivalry between them.

L is panting as he very narrowly wins the first game. He's grinning as he looks up at Light and catches him glaring at him. “See, it’s fun,” he says sweetly as he moves to stand closer to the center of the court.

Light raises an eyebrow. _ “Fun, _ huh? Oh, I’m not going to be making this fun for you, L,” he says, his fingers tightening around his racket’s handle as he gets into position to serve. 

L’s smirk widen. “Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I was having a horrible day when writing that one, so I'm still feeling a bit 'meh' about it. At first I kinda wanted to insert some stuff from the musical.... but let's be real, that scene is just overly sexual (at least in the Japanese version) and somehow it didn't work here... I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you guys still enjoyed this little scene.  
(If you're like me and can only hear "fifteen-love" in Teppei Koike's voice now, please let me know so I'll feel less alone)
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Tomorrow's one is... the shortest yet, but it may not even be the silliest. You'll see^^


	9. Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some underground activity going on at Wammy's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. That prompt just didn't fit the AU. So this happened.  
Warning for ridiculousness.

“A… what?” 

Watari lets out a very tired sigh, and Light can only empathize. He can already feel the headache creeping on at the back of his skull. 

“As I said, they call it the  _ ‘Chocolate Mafia’. _ I suppose you can infer whose idea it was… While I can easily imagine Matt jumping in on any of Mello’s crazy ideas, I have a harder time figuring out how they got Near to join them. In any case, the three of them are up to some new scheme, and they got  _ your _ Shinigami to help.”

“I resent that last part. If anything, Ryuk is Light’s Shiniga—”

“Oh no, don’t you try to pin this on me,” Light interrupts and he can see L pouting slightly at him. “Besides, he’s  _ yours  _ now, and you know it.”

“Well, he was yours first,” L says with a frown. “And I don’t see how this concerns us.”

Watari sighs again, sharply this time, and gives L a stern look. “They’re your successors. You brought the Shinigami here. You will deal with this.”

As they walk out of Watari’s office, L slumps next to Light and mumbles something about how he was going to find their hidden stock of chocolate and keep it all to himself since they couldn’t be bothered to involve him.

“What?” Light exclaims incredulously. “Don’t tell me you would have wanted to be a part of this?”

L shrugs. “It’s chocolate. And I’m pretty sure their whole thing is probably harmless. They’re just being teenagers… I did much weirder stuff when I was their age.”

“Oh, really? Like what?”

L smirks cryptically. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, L we would like to know, please tell us. What do you mean I'm the writer? Oops.
> 
> Anyway, you know what, [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) did find this idea fun, so she drew some hilarious art for it!! Don't forget to check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188237403143/9-mafia-deathnotetober-we-do-all-agree-mello)!!
> 
> And I'll be back with regular fluff tomorrow ;)


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has a flashback that reminds him how much some of his beliefs have changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a prompt like that, you can only expect fluff from me^^. Also a tiny Near will appear for a moment!

L is dreaming. He knows he’s dreaming because he knows he’s definitely not seventeen years old, as the casefile on his desk would let him believe. It was such a boring case too, and he remembers solving it in barely three days back then. So, this has to be a dream. He’s not really certain why this dream had to be some sort of flashback from ten years ago, when he could instead be dreaming of much nicer stuff - like that dream he'd had one time where he had been flying through clouds made of cotton candy.

There’s a knock on his bedroom door, and he feels his dream-self sigh. Right, he always hated being disturbed back then. Especially as it was usually one of the kids coming to ask him weird questions. 

“Yes?” L hears himself reply, and sure enough, the door opens to reveal a very small Near staring up at him curiously. The small child - he must have been five years old then - walks up closer to him and L just tilts his head, waiting for the question he knows is coming.

“What is love?” Near eventually asks, and L feels himself startle in surprise. To be fair, he is slightly taken aback as well. This is a conversation he had forgotten about, and though it is now ringing a bell, the memory of it still is really hazy.

“Why are you asking me this?” L’s dream-self asks.

“Mello told me earlier that no one would ever love me. I don’t understand why I should feel bad,” the boy replies, far too monotonously for a child his age, L notices idly.

L is beginning to remember better. He can somehow sense his younger self’s hesitation at the question. Back then, he had absolutely no practical experience with love - and no interest in it whatsoever. If Mello had told him what he had told Near, L would have just shrugged it off. What did it matter, whether or not someone loved him? It wasn’t as if he was planning on loving anyone anyway.

At that time, all he knew of love was that is was a very common motive for murder and other various crimes, yet somehow people seemed to keep relentlessly seeking that feeling. He knew it was a hormonal response and that it could feel gratifying, yet he also knew it wasn’t a true necessity. There also seemed to be a lot of touching involved, whether the love was romantic or platonic, and it wasn’t something he was interested in. At all. 

_Yuck_. L feels his dream-self shiver at the thought.

“You shouldn’t feel bad,” L hears himself reply. “Love is just a feeling… I suppose it can be a nice feeling, but it’s not anything that you need to live, and it often impairs judgement. It’s not going to help you learn faster or solve problems.”

“Oh. Alright then. Thanks,” the five-year-old Near replies quietly before shifting out of L’s bedroom. 

L watches him leave, then suddenly the floor underneath his office chair opens up and his mouth opens in a silent cry as he feels himself being swallowed by darkness.

When he opens his eyes, he’s still sitting at his desk - yet this is not his bedroom anymore, but the office he shares with Light. Light, who is currently standing right next to him and watching him with an apologetic expression on his face.

“Sorry… Did I wake you? I just didn’t want you to be cold.”

It takes a few seconds for L to fully wake up and realize that there’s a warm, fluffy blanket spread across his shoulders. Light must have just laid it there, the movement probably triggering his sudden awakening.

Still, L can appreciate the sentiment. He smiles up at Light. “Thank you. And it’s okay, actually I shouldn’t be sleeping, there’s a lot I still need to do.”

Light shakes his head disapprovingly, but he smiles back at him in a resigned way. “I know this case has been more difficult than the previous ones, but you really need to take better care of yourself. Listen… I’ll go make you some hot cocoa for now, but in two hours, I’m dragging you to bed.” L opens his mouth but Light speaks before he could say anything. “And _ no, _ not for _ that _ reason. You need to sleep,” the younger man says firmly. He leans forward to place a small kiss on the corner of L’s mouth, then turns around and disappears through the door.

L smiles softly as he watches him go, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. _ Love, huh? _ He chuckles to himself as he thinks about his younger self and his - somewhat misguided - convictions. 

Though he supposes one could say that love _ did _ impair his judgement… But he’s way past caring about the soundness of his choices regarding the Kira case. As for whether or not he needs it to keep on living - he supposes he technically doesn't, but… It’s definitely a lot more than just a _ nice _ feeling. 

He can’t really describe it, but he thinks the moment he just shared with Light is a good example. Caring, being cared for… Not being alone anymore. It’s a little like this warm, fuzzy blanket, except it’s constantly wrapped around him so he never has to feel cold anymore.

The smile Light sends him as he walks back in and sets the cup of cocoa on his desk makes his heart jump slightly in his chest, and he marvels slightly at the fact that Light still has that effect on him even after the two years they’ve been together. 

Light is looking at him questioningly. “Something on your mind?”

“Not much,” L replies, nursing the warm drink. “I just had an interesting dream… more like a flashback, really.”

“Oh. And?”

“Let’s just say… I would give rather appalling answers to some of the children's questions when I was a teenager,” L says idly.

Light blinks a few times then laughs softly, and L can’t help but laugh along with him. The easy happiness of the moment wraps around him and makes him feel warm all over. _ Love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, while I love writing them as dorks, I also love quiet domestic moments like this. I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew an amazing mini comic for this one-shot, make sure to go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188258626113/10-love-deathnotetober-this-small-comic-is-based)!!! 
> 
> See you tomorrow for another story^^


	11. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has a nightmare and doesn't feel safe sleeping without the handcuffs anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, this isn't smut (well, very very barely and at the end only). This is... kind of a mix between some angst, comfort, domesticity, silliness and prelude to smut. All that in barely over 1k words... Anyway, I hope you'll like it!

Light’s having another nightmare. After six months, L thinks he has gotten used to witnessing them - the way his face scrunches up in pain or sadness, the desperate shifting and incoherent mumbling. When it happens while L’s awake, he knows how to help Light calm down and move on to a more peaceful sleep. If he’s too late and Light wakes up, he knows easily whether Light wants to talk about it or simply be held in silence.

This night, L is going through some work-related emails on his phone when it starts. He has woken up maybe thirty minutes ago but it’s still the middle of the night, and while he knows he won’t fall back to sleep he also doesn’t feel the need to get out of bed yet. There’s a quiet whimper, a rustling of the sheets, and L’s phone is immediately abandoned on the bedside table. By the time he turns on a dim light, the rustling has intensified and the whimpering gotten louder. His eyes fall on Light and he immediately realizes it: it’s different this time.

Light is curled up on his side, the position reminiscent of L’s signature crouch except all of his muscles seem tense. His hands are clutching at his hair, knuckles white from the strain, and his face is twisted in what must be either terrible pain or horror. L remains frozen for a second, unsure whether or not he might make things worse by touching him. He hates seeing Light like this, however, so he tentatively reaches out with one hand and sets it gently on Light’s shoulder.

The reaction is instantaneous. Light screams, jerks, and starts flailing around, fighting off an invisible foe. L barely has the reflex to dodge as one of Light’s arms comes dangerously close to his face, and somehow manages to catch both of Light’s wrists and try to hold him in place.

“Light!” L says loudly, trying not to scream. “Light, wake up!”

It’s Light’s turn to freeze. His eyes open hesitantly and L can see they are filled with terror. Seconds tick by slowly, seconds during which Light stares motionlessly at L and the sound of the younger man’s harsh breaths is the only thing that can be heard. 

Gently, as if he’s scared Light is going to flip out again - and truly, he is - L begins stroking one of Light’s wrists with his thumb. He feels Light tense immediately and he stops, looking up at the younger man worriedly. “Light… Talk to me. Please.”

Light tears his wrists from L’s grasp and curls up on himself again, his arms tightly hugging his knees. “Handcuffs,” he mutters, avoiding L’s gaze.

“What?”

“I need… You have to…” Light exhales shakily and glances at L for a second before looking to the side again. “You still have those handcuffs, right? I need you to chain yourself to me again. At least during the nights.”

L stares at him for a moment, his eyes wide. “What are you… I mean, I  _ could, _ but why?”

Light looks up at him again and L can see he’s holding back tears. “Please don’t make me tell you.”

Frowning slightly, L reaches out again and takes one of Light’s hands in his. Light lets him. “Alright,” he says softly.

Light gives him a grateful, albeit shaky smile. “Thanks,” he breathes out, then squeezes L’s hand. “It’s not… I don’t mean for it to be permanent. But I—”

L squeezes back and shakes his head. “I’m not asking.” 

It’s certainly unexpected, and L would really like to know more, but he’s going to respect Light’s wishes. He can guess the most important part anyway… Whatever happened in that nightmare traumatized Light enough that he needed the handcuffs in order to feel safe. L isn’t sure why it’s only happening now for the first time, but recovery from trauma is never linear. So he’s going to attach that chain between them again every night, for as long as Light needs it.

A month passes, and Light doesn’t have nightmares during that time. L hopes they can remove the chain soon - not that it’s particularly bothersome as they only attach it at night, but he just hopes that Light can start feeling safe again without it. Or rather, feel that everyone else is safe from him.

Light is asleep next to him as L muses on that subject. Just as he wonders whether it would be wise to broach the subject soon, he hears Light whimper softly. He quickly sits up and turns on a light, but as he catches sight of Light face he immediately relaxes and smirks slightly. He knows that face - Light is very much  _ not _ having a nightmare. 

It’s actually the third time L witnesses him having an erotic dream. The first two times, Light denied it vehemently, before resorting to distracting L with what was most likely a reenactment of those dreams’ content. Considering the expressions and sounds Light is making now, L is definitely looking forward to reenacting this dream.

L was not prepared, however, for Light to actually  _ move. _ The younger man suddenly rolls over in his sleep, throwing his limbs haphazardly over L’s body. With his face uncomfortably lodged against Light’s armpit, L tries to wriggle free but Light keeps moving clumsily above him and somehow L’s arms end up tangled in the chain and he has to resolve to kick Light in the shin rather sharply to wake him up.

Light winces and stops his relentless shifting, his eyes slowly opening and blinking down at L. His expression is a mix of surprise, incomprehension and arousal when he realizes their position, and L decides that maybe he doesn’t want to be set free just yet. 

He smirks up at Light and raises an eyebrow. “If  _ this _ is the real reason you wanted the handcuffs to come back… You only had to ask.”

Light blinks at him again, opens his mouth, closes it, and lets out a small, irritated huff through his nose. L’s smirk widen. Light is just so attractive when he’s both annoyed  _ and _ aroused.

“Sounds like you were having a nice dream?” L ventures, hoping to get a reaction out of Light.

Light narrows his eyes at him. “I wasn’t dreaming.”

“Right. I must have been hearing voices then. I should probably get that checked out.”

“Probably, yes.”

“Pity, though. I really like the way those voices sounded like… Just like you do when—”

Light sharply tugs on the chain, tightening it around L’s arms. Before L could even gasp in surprise, Light was kissing him aggressively. “Shut up,” Light mumbles against L’s lips before kissing him again. 

L still hopes Light will accept to try and stop wearing the handcuffs for sleeping. He certainly hopes it isn’t the last time they wear it in bed, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know they won't forget about the chain :p
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> As for tomorrow... you'll actually get two stories for one prompt, because I couldn't decide whose point of view to use. You'll see^^


	12. Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What became of the notebook over the years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has two parts! First part is from L's point of view, ten years after the Kira case. It's just more of a regular slice-of-life thing. The second part is... from the notebook's point of view, as it thinks about its... life? Yes, you guessed it, it's more crack-ish than anything. But it was fun!

Ten years. Ten years since the notebook has been locked up in a safe, hidden in a secret basement wing under Wammy’s House. Only L and Watari know about its location - and obviously Ryuk, but it seems the Shinigami is still having enough fun that he doesn’t feel the need to blab about this.

Every year, like clockwork, L makes the trip to the basement. It’s the middle of the night - Light knows, of course, of L’s yearly 'visits' to the notebook, but he prefers not to know when they take place. So L waits for Light’s deepest sleep to slip out of their bedroom.

Ryuk always follows him. The Shinigami always tries to tempt him into using it, and L always refuses. He just has to touch it, maintain his ownership, and continue with his life. He doesn’t want this power. He doesn’t  _ need _ this power.

It’s what he repeats to himself inside his mind as he steps into the elevator. He knows how easy it would be to succumb if he were in the right mindset. A few cases this year have been particularly taxing and frustrating, and L is definitely glad that they managed to close the last one a few weeks earlier. 

But no matter how easy it would be to bring a pen to the basement and give some cases a clean, easy closure, L knows he cannot allow himself to be tempted. Light fought too hard - not only to end Kira, but to overcome the trauma that came from his other memories. He’s still fighting. L cannot let all his efforts go to waste. So he steels himself as he stands in front of the retinal scanner, ignoring the way Ryuk hovers above him.

There’s more security before he’s finally holding the notebook in his hands. He looks at it for a moment, still amazed by how such a small, ordinary-looking thing could actually be one of the deadliest weapons ever. He feels a slight pull to open it - he always does, and even though Ryuk assured them years ago that the notebook itself doesn't have such power, L isn’t sure that it's the truth. 

Speaking of Ryuk… “You’re surprisingly silent,” L says softly.

“Eh. I figured you’re going to say no again if I tell you to use it, so why bother.”

“Yet you still came down here with me.”

“Well, even if I’m not actively  _ trying _ to tempt you, you never know,” Ryuk replies, shrugging. “So?”

L smiles at him. “Sorry,” he says, and locks the notebook back inside the safe.

Ryuk just laughs. “Called it. Hey, since I didn’t try to get you to write names, do I get some more apples?”

Rolling his eyes, L starts walking back towards the elevator. “I suppose a trip to the kitchen wouldn’t hurt.” 

He spares no glance back towards the safe as the door locks behind them. The notebook’s power isn’t something any human should possess. L shouldn’t even consider the possibility of using it. And he will make damn sure he never does.

* * *

Darkness. Silence. Loneliness. Boredom - utter, soul-destroying boredom. This is my life now. How did it come to this?

The Shinigami realm definitely isn’t the most exciting place to be in, but at least there’s always something going on. And alright, Gelus was  _ always _ losing every single one of the stupid games they played, but I suppose it was relatively fun to witness. Plus he would write on my pages sometimes… Not nearly enough for my taste, but I certainly felt more useful than I do now.

The human realm… Ah, I used to think this was the best place. Shinigamis used to venture there quite regularly a few millennia ago to possess humans… Recently they prefer to dwell in their dusty realm. I never really got why - the human realm was always a lot more fun to me. Humans never understood what the notebook could do when picking it up, and it always took them by surprise. But if they didn't accidentally kill themselves when trying it, then things could become interesting. The easily frightened ones were boring, but the greedy ones were incredibly fun. They would write name after name, using me beautifully until Gelus killed them because he wanted to go home.

I never liked Gelus. There were clearly other Shinigamis who seemed more fun to be around… But I had been stuck with him from the start, and I had no say in it. The way he died was just ridiculous and utterly  _ idiotic _ for a Shinigami, but I thought it might offer me a fresh start. Especially when Rem took me down and gave me to that bubbly human girl. She was so excited, immediately starting to use me.

But then. Then. That… boy. I both hated him and wanted him to be my owner. I knew he had another notebook, and I was so jealous of it. But he never used me. Instead, he got the girl to renounce me and then he had the _audacity_ to lock me up in a box and bury me. The girl eventually came back for me, and when I realized it was now Ryuk who was bound to me, I thought things were finally looking up - Ryuk had his own reputation in the Shinigami realm, and I had wished many times that I could hang out with him… This should have been  _ my _ time to shine.

But no. That  _ boy _ was back, and he made the girl renounce me  _ again! _ Then his weird friend picked me up, but he barely looked at me before locking me up again. Awesome. And to think that guy is technically my new owner.

And… that’s where I’ve been since then. In that stupid safe he put me in. He visits me once a year, looks at me weirdly and puts me back in. I try to make myself the most appealing I can, but to no avail. Even Ryuk used to try and tempt him into using me before, but that stupid,  _ stupid _ Shinigami apparently has given up? Are you kidding me? 

The human realm. Ugh. It’s the  _ worst. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, I only wanted to write from the notebook's pov because it was such a silly idea that it cracked me up. But the first version fell flat, and I wasn't satisfied, so I wrote the L story. Then Hanakoryu convinced me to rewrite the notebook's story and make it crazier, which I did, and eventually found pretty fun. And as I wasn't going to throw out the L story, I decided to keep both! I hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew a hilarious comic about the notebook, go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188297933793/12-notebook-deathnotetober-the-true-victim-of)!!
> 
> Tomorrow's story is the continuation of the one-shot with Sachiko in chapter 7!


	13. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko and L have a talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set just a little bit after the story from chapter 7! It's still from Sachiko's point of view, just not in 1st person anymore.  
It's just... sweet, I guess.

Well, things went down pretty much how she had expected them to. Soichiro’s face turned white, then red, and he said something about how there were many things he could accept but certainly not that any of his children would date _ him. _ Ryuzaki held her husband’s angry glare the whole time, and Sachiko felt that there was likely something more she didn’t know - something that had to have happened during the time Light had been under suspicion. Light tried to calm his father down, but Soichiro just stormed out and Sachiko wasn’t sure what to say to make things better. 

She excused herself back to the kitchen to try and gather her thoughts, and that’s where she still is now. She knows she should have reacted better, especially as she had expected Soichiro to be angry… But she mostly expected his anger to be caused by the gender of who Light was dating, instead of the actual person. She supposes it is kind of a good thing, in a way. 

As for her, well. She had her dreams for Light, but she has known for a while that she needs to let them go. It won't necessarily be easy, but as long as he’s happy—

Her train of thought is interrupted when Ryuzaki walks into the kitchen, looking at her hesitantly. There’s something a bit different about him from the time they first met years ago; Sachiko can’t put her finger on it just yet.

He’s just standing there, gnawing on his thumbnail and apparently trying to figure out what to say, so she puts on her motherly smile and decides to help him a little. “I’m sorry, did you want anything from the kitchen?”

He jumps a little bit, but his face doesn’t betray emotion. “I… Well, Light went upstairs to speak with Sayu. I thought I should… I don’t know. Explain.”

Speaking of Sayu, Sachiko remembers how very unsurprised she seemed at the news. She wonders how long she was in on the secret - but that’s a question for another time. Her smile becomes more genuine and she shakes her head. “There’s nothing to explain. For Light to _ actually _ tell us - most importantly his father - about someone he’s dating, then I can only imagine that he’s serious about that relationship.”

She thinks she sees a hint of a smile flash on the corner of Ryuzaki’s lips, but it’s gone before she can truly be sure it was ever there. “Well, I… We knew his father wouldn’t be happy. There are things that happened during the Kira investigation, and—”

She raises her hand to interrupt him. “Whatever happened, whatever my husband deems unforgivable… I believe the important thing is that Light forgave you.” 

Ryuzaki just gapes at her, visibly unsure how to react. She sighs softly. There’s a small table against the wall, one she uses when she’s alone or sometimes with Sayu when she’s in a hurry. She sits down and gestures for Ryuzaki to join her. He seems to hesitate for a moment, then awkwardly sits on the other chair.

“Light is… Well, I believe you already know that he’s not just your average young man. And from what I understand, you aren’t either. It’s not necessarily the life I had in mind for him, but… If what he found in you is someone who could challenge him, someone who could understand him…” Ryuzaki is still staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes, and she knows she’s getting closer to figuring out what’s different about him. “What I mean is… As long as he’s happy - _ truly _ happy - then that’s all I care about.”

Ryuzaki averts his eyes and starts nibbling his nail again. “Well… I mean, I _ think _ he is—”

“Oh I _ know _he is,” she says with a small, satisfied smile. Ryuzaki seems taken aback once more and she thinks it’s slightly funny that a world-class detective can be surprised by what is ultimately simple motherly instinct. “I see it in his eyes.”

His _ eyes. _ Of course. She sees it now, and it’s so obvious that she almost berates herself for taking so long to see it. 

“Actually,” she says, as Ryuzaki still seems somehow frozen in shock. “There’s something different about your eyes as well.”

Ryuzaki slightly chokes. “What?”

She chuckles softly at his reaction. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to pretend I can read you. I can’t _ really _ read Light either, but… I’m still his mother, so there are things I see. No, in your case it’s more… When we first met, before you and Light left for England, I remember you looking so tired. If you had been my child, I would have tucked you into bed and made you sleep.”

Ryuzaki visibly relaxes, and Sachiko thinks she might have heard a small snort coming from him. “I have rather bad insomnia. During cases, it would take me so long to find sleep that I would rather work until I knew I was tired enough to almost collapse.”

She clicks her tongue in disapproval. “Well. It seems you grew out of that habit. I can’t see those dark bags under your eyes anymore… And I’m going to assume that it’s thanks to Light’s influence.” 

There’s the faintest of blush appearing on his cheeks and from what she’s gathered so far she’s sure he must absolutely hate it. “I… Well, he does try and make me kick my unhealthy habits.”

Sachiko can’t help but feel pride bloom inside her chest. Any mother would be happy to know that her son is being a good influence on people. Ryuzaki turns his eyes to her again, and she truly notices how piercing they can be. She thinks she sees a flash of the same happiness she saw earlier in Light’s eyes, but decides to keep this to herself. All she does is smile gently at him, and simply say, “That’s my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let Sachiko be happy ok. And Sayu. And everyone, I guess. (Yes I'm a big sap, so what)
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hope you liked this little one!! We're back with L and Light tomorrow^^


	14. Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finds something under the bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some silly slice of life between L and Light, but it was super fun to write! I hope you'll like it :)

“L! Goddamnit!”

L has barely entered his and Light’s bedroom that he is faced with a very angry-looking Light. He wonders whether or not he actually _did _leave crumbs on the bed again and whether or not this means that Light would now institute the no-cake-in-the-bedroom policy he’s been threatening L with. 

“Yes, Light?” L replies in a neutral tone, choosing to wait until he knows exactly what he’s done before bringing out the sarcasm.

“Come here,” Light says sternly from where he’s standing, on the other side of their bed. When L is standing next to him, Light points to the floor. “Can you tell me what this is?”

L looks at what Light is showing him and tilts his head sadly. “I suppose that the answer you’re looking for isn’t _ ‘A very sad-looking piece of cake’?” _ L ventures, frowning at the rotten, forgotten cake that Light apparently just found under the bed.

“Don’t get cute with me, L, I’m not in the mood.”

“But it _ is _ sad,” L retorts as he bends over to grab the dusty plate. “Look… It had strawberries _ and _ chocolate frosting. It didn’t deserve such terrible fate.”

“Eat it, then, I’m not stopping you,” Light sneers.

L gives him the most heartbroken look he could muster. “You’re so mean. I’m grieving here.”

Light narrows his eyes. “Try again.”

Sighing, L sets down the plate on his bedside table, suppressing a grin as he sees Light’s disgusted expression. “Alright,” he says with a shrug. “Anyway, it’s not all my fault. Given the amount of mold, I can only imagine you haven’t cleaned under the bed for about two weeks.”

Light scoffs loudly, looking at L as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Need I remind you that we’re supposed to take turns cleaning the room? Last week was your turn. Or does that mean I’ve been cleaning this place by myself since we arrived?”

_ Shit. _ Technically, it isn’t as if L _ never _ cleans. He just… doesn’t like to. He also happens to think that every week is a bit overkill, so most of the time he just vacuums briefly and stacks his papers into a neat pile so that Light doesn’t say anything.

“I clean…” L replies lamely. “But okay, maybe I don’t look under the bed every time.”

“Well, you better start from now on.”

“In my defense,” L tries to argue, “I remember the night I was eating that cake. And if I recall correctly, I would have finished it if you hadn’t distracted me.”

“Don’t you pin this on me. How did it even end up under the bed?”

L smirks. “I think you know.” A small blush flashes across Light’s cheeks, and L gets to feel some satisfaction from it, at least. 

Light takes a deep breath and crosses his arms. “Regardless… Clean this up. And then _ you _ will clean the room. _ Thoroughly.” _

L is never really sure whether he finds Light ordering him around annoying or if it’s a bit of a turn-on. Still, he knows what reaction from him will annoy Light the most, and he just cannot resist. He picks up the plate and walks closer to Light, smiling teasingly. “I _ love _ when you boss me around,” he whispers in Light’s ear as he passes him by. He hears Light choke angrily in response and he supposes that it _ is, _ actually, a bit of a turn-on—”

“Oh and L?” Light says, interrupting his train of thought.

“Hmm?”

“No more cake in the bedroom.”

_ Scratch that, _ L thinks as his last thought crumbles around him and he is now properly annoyed. He turns around to look at Light, giving him a slow, dark once-over. Oh, he’s not going to let this fly. He’ll find a bargaining chip sooner or later. For now, he just raises his chin and meets Light’s eyes defiantly. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular story will be continued on day 16 with the prompt Worship... ;)
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew more hilarious art for this one-shot, please don't forget to check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188343679443/14-rotten-deathnotetober-someone-is-in-trouble)!!
> 
> Tomorrow's story is... Well it might be the silliest... Stay tuned!


	15. SPK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L supervises an important exam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So. Um. "SPK" just couldn't fit as such in this particular AU. So, of course, I went for full silliness. And it actually ended up longer than I thought. I hope you guys will enjoy it at least a little!

“L, what the hell is going on here?”

L looks up from where he’s sitting at the kitchen counter. A small whiteboard is standing on it, with “SPK” written on it in large letters, and that’s what Light is looking at right now. 

“Shh, Light,” L admonishes quietly. “They’re taking an important exam right now,” he adds, pointing at the large kitchen island where Near, Matt and Mello are going through mountains of fruits.

Light snorts. “An exam, sure. And is the subject preparing you the most diabetes-inducing dessert?”

“I resent that comment,” L says, then points at all the fruits on the island. “Strawberry-Pineapple-Kiwi smoothies are perfectly healthy.”

“So, basically, this _ ‘exam’ _ is only happening because I said I was too busy to make you a smoothie earlier,” Light says, the disapproval obvious in his voice.

L shrugs. “I don’t know why you’re saying that. It’s very important for future detectives to know how to prepare healthy beverages so as to keep their full brain power.”

“You brain power wasn’t going to suffer if you didn’t get that smoothie, L.”

“You can’t know that.”

Light lets out a long-suffering sigh. “I swear, L... Could you be _ any more _ childish?” He glances between the busy teenagers and the whiteboard and a small smirk flashes across his lips. “You know what… I’ll participate.”

L narrows his eyes. “What?”

“I'll prepare you a healthy beverage to help your poor, tired brain,” Light says innocently as he very obviously avoids the fruit. “If you drink it, I might be inclined to help you clean up the mess. Otherwise, I’ll be happy to call Watari and tell him how you’re abusing your role-model status.”

L mumbles something about never having asked to be a role model and how misguided that concept is, but he eventually let Light do his thing. The sound of the blenders and the smell of freshly mixed fruit quickly fill the air, and soon enough the three teenagers are presenting L with their creation. He tries Near’s first, then Matt’s, then glances at Mello’s and sends the young man a questioning look.

“Chocolate sprinkles,” Mello says, shrugging. “I took the liberty.”

The detective gives the drink a dubious look, but still takes a sip. And another. And another.

“You win,” L says cheerfully, drinking more of the smoothie.

Mello’s eyes light up in glee, and he seems to be about to rub it in his friend’s faces when Light sets another glass on the counter. “You haven’t tried mine yet,” he says slyly.

L frowns at the glass. “It’s _very_ green. Unless you only used kiwi - which I doubt - you obviously haven’t followed the rules. You’re therefore disqualified.”

“The rules on the whiteboard?” Light asks sweetly, but his smug smile completely invalidates his tone. “I can assure you that I _ did _ follow them.”

“The instructions were to make a Strawberry-Pineapple-Kiwi. _ That, _ evidently, is no such thing.”

“Right. Well, considering you only wrote _ ‘SPK’ _ on the board, I assumed that the meaning of those letters was up to interpretation.”

“It was not.”

“You should have written more precise instructions, then. Now, drink.”

L looks at the drink as if it is going to jump in his face. “...It’s really green.”

“Fine, I’ll call Watari then,” Light says, waving his phone in front of L.

“I’m twenty-seven, Light. Why the hell should I care who you call?”

Light sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket. “Alright. I bet you that you don’t have the courage to drink it all. If you prove me wrong, not only will I bake you those peanut butter cookies again, but I will admit my misjudgement in front of everyone here.”

L blinks at him. “I can’t believe you’d be ready to admit you were wrong only to have me drink something that most likely contains _just _ vegetables.”

Light smirks slightly. “I just want to see your face.”

“Fine,” L says, picking up the glass defiantly. “Prepare your speech.” He takes a large sip of the beverage and immediately spits it out, coughing and sputtering helplessly. “What… What the hell did you put in this?” L asks when he can speak again, glaring at a way too gleeful Light and his three giggling acolytes.

“Spinach, pepper and kale,” Light replies with an immensely self-satisfied smile.

L gags slightly and pushes the glass away from himself. “I hate you.”

“I know,” Light retorts, picking up the glass and handing it to L once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I'm with L here, Mello's smoothie sounds a lot better than Light's. Ugh.
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is....... well it's the story that follows Rotten; it's all I can say. You'll see^^


	16. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets jealous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I didn't know what to put as a summary... Because this... this...  
Warning for slightly nsfw content? I don't know. It's kind of ridiculous but the whole thing is also hilarious to me. Also probably something L would do.

“Gorgeous… _ God, _ you’re so gorgeous. So perfect for me… Now, let me taste you.” L sticks out his tongue, flicking it briefly in front of him. He moans loudly as the taste invades his mouth. “So _ good… _ You’re so good for me. I can’t wait to have you fully inside my mouth, burn your taste on my tongue until I finally feel you slide down my throat… I—”

“Goddamnit, L!!” Light yells from his desk. “Stop talking to your cake as if it’s got a praise kink.”

L frowns and sets his plate down on his desk. “I find it offensive that you would assume it doesn’t have one.”

“Then you and your cake can get a room, I’m trying to work here.”

“Ah, but if I remember correctly, you _ did _ ban cake from our bedroom. Surely you wouldn’t want me to say such things in some other room, where any of the kids could overhear,” L says idly, tapping his index finger on his lower lip.

“I don’t care, L, just… Go do this somewhere else. It’s distracting.”

L smirks and stands, then before Light could react L has both his hands on his office chair’s armrests and he’s pinning Light - and the chair - against the office wall. “Is someone jealous?” L whispers silkily against Light’s ear. He catches the lobe between his teeth and gives it a quick nibble. “Does someone want me to cater to _ their _ own praise kink?”

“L,” Light says weakly. “I have work to do.”

“Of course,” L says in the same sugary tone. “Such a good, dedicated detective… Always working hard. You’ve been a huge help, you know? I’m really proud of you.”

“L…” Light tries again, and while L knows he’s still trying to protest, it definitely _ doesn’t _ sound like it.

“Shh, just relax. Let me take care of you. You deserve it.” L’s mouth slowly kisses down Light’s neck, and L can feel the younger man’s throat spasm as he swallows harshly. 

L looks up briefly, just long enough to see Light give him a faint nod then his dives back down, nipping sharply at the younger man’s collarbone. Light’s back arches and L smiles against his skin. “Always so responsive. So good for me.” He starts unbuttoning Light’s shirt, kissing down his body as he does. “So gorgeous… Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you. I always want to touch you… Feel your skin tremble under my hands. You smell so _ good, _ Light… I can’t wait to _ taste _ you.”

As he says this, L kneels down in front of Light and unfastens his pants. He gives Light’s erection his hungriest look, knowing full well that his boyfriend is watching him intensely, then stands up and goes back to sit down at his desk.

There’s a beat of silence and finally L hears Light choke. “Wha— What the hell?”

L turns his head to smirk at him. “Lift the ban,” he says sweetly.

“You… I can’t believe— You, you utter—”

“You know,” L interrupts, scooping some frosting with his fingers. “I’m sure I can find a way to make you change your mind about having cake in the bedroom.” He licks his fingers clean, watching Light defiantly.

Light is glaring at him, but he seems to be considering it. He stands up, rebuttons his pants and his shirt. “Bedroom. Now. This is your one and only chance to convince me,” Light says challengingly before confidently stepping out of their office.

L picks up his plate with a knowing smile and follows him. _ Challenge accepted. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued (and finished) on day 21!! Will L convince Light? Dun dun dun.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, despite the silly parts!
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Stay tuned for tomorrow :)


	17. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayu visits Wammy's in winter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have Sayu appear at some point, and in the end this chapter is mostly L whining about stuff... (>_<) Anyway, this is just slice of life, fun stuff. I hope you'll enjoy it!!

“I don’t want to.”

“Stop pouting,” Light says. “And learn to enjoy simple things for once in your life.”

“I enjoy a lot of simple things. Such as staying inside where it’s warm instead of freezing myself out in the snow,” L retorts, hugging his knees tighter as he makes absolutely no move to get out of his office chair. 

“You won’t freeze if you finally wear the clothing I bought for you years ago,” Light says sternly, throwing a puffy coat, scarf and hat at L. The detective frowns as those end up draped across half of his body, but still doesn’t budge. “Come on now, L,” Light admonishes. “It’s the first time Sayu has come to visit here, I promised I would show her around.”

“I’m not keeping you.”

“L,” Light says again, and L recognizes the tone as the one the younger man uses when he gets really pissed. 

L sighs dramatically and decides that maybe this isn’t worth fighting over. “Fine. I’ll wear those things, I’ll be uncomfortable, and I’m pretty sure I’ll _ still _ be cold. Don’t complain when I’m sick.”

“You know what, if you get sick from just _ one _ walk in the snow, I’ll take care of you,” Light says impatiently. “Now, get a move on. There are boots for you in the closet as well. And wear socks, for god’s sake, otherwise _ yes, _ you _ will _ get sick.” 

L grumbles as he reluctantly gets ready, and soon enough they’re at the front door, both wearing relatively similar outfits. L frowns at Light. “How do you _ also _ look good wearing all this stuff?”

Light gives him a seducing look and shrugs, then leans forward to place a brief kiss on L’s lips. “Don’t worry, you look cute.”

L makes a face. “Now I’m just more mad at you.”

Light opens the door and opens his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, he’s hit in the face by a snowball. L jumps a little in surprise then bursts into laughter as Light starts sputtering - until he’s also hit in the side of his head by something horribly cold.

L yelps as freezing snow finds its way inside his scarf and that’s when he hears snickering coming from further outside. “I can’t believe your sister would turn against us,” L mutters as he sees Sayu standing next to Mello, Matt and Near. Ryuk is hovering over the garden, laughing - and probably regretting not being able to participate since Sayu isn’t aware of his existence. 

“Sayu!” Light screams, still brushing snow off himself. “How could you? You’re my sister!”

“Oh don’t get over dramatic, Light,” the young girl retorts. “You two took so long to come down, so I found new friends.”

“She’s quick to switch allegiances,” L muses, bringing his thumb to his lips, his face immediately scrunching up in disgust as he bites on his glove.

“Shut up, this is your fault,” Light hisses.

“My fault? You could have come down anytime if you had just left me alone as I requested.”

“Regardless,” Light says as he crouches down in the snow, “what do you say we get our revenge?”

“What, you and me against the four of them? Seems a bit unbalanced, if you ask me.”

“For whom?” Light asks, grinning up at L. “I’m _ very _ good at this,” he says, then quickly makes a ball and throws it, hitting Mello right in the middle of the face. There’s some yelling and sputtering from the other side, and L sees the four unlikely allies start preparing more balls.

“Alright,” L says and crouches next to Light who’s already making another ball. “I’ll team up with you this time. But we better win.”

“Oh we will,” Light says confidently as he ducks to avoid the ball Mello threw back at him.

L smirks, then throws a ball that hits Matt in the shoulder. “I suppose you’re right.” After all, considering how competitive they both get with each other… Together, they should be unbeatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) mentioned that L and Light probably end up winning anyway because they bribe Ryuk to help :p Sayu probably doesn't understand how some snowballs seem to come from nowhere... and I can anticipate the trio getting revenge one day somehow. Anyway^^
> 
> She also drew some awesome art for this story!! Don't forget to check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188407389198/17-allies-deathnotetober-sometimes-you-need-to)!!
> 
> (Oh and this story will have a sequel... on day 25!)
> 
> Tomorrow's story will reveal something embarrassing about L's childhood... ;)


	18. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari tells Light a story about a four-year-old L...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby!L being a dork is something I live for, so here you go. This is slightly crack-ish to be honest, but I couldn't resist.

“Watari, is this really strictly necessary—”

“Shh, L, let the man speak,” Light interrupts. “Sorry, Watari, you were saying?”

Watari smiles almost imperceptibly as he slowly strokes his moustache. “Well, during the orphanage’s first years, we would regularly try out new concepts - new things to do with the kids, to try and find a balance between all the intensive learning and the fact that they were still children. Now, I’m not sure how much L _ actually _ remembers of that specific Christmas—”

“I remember enough, and I _ really _ think it’s completely irrelevant to our present situation.”

“Our present situation is that we’re in a relationship and I still know next to nothing about your past,” Light retorts.

L frowns and avoids Light’s gaze. “I tell you stuff,” he mumbles.

“Not the fun parts. And before you say anything, there _ has _ to be some.”

L grumbles a bit more for good measure but doesn’t reply. He huddles on himself on the couch, hugging his knees and pointedly turning his head away from Light and Watari. The older man sighs but Light just shrugs and gestures for him to continue.

“Anyway… L had only recently turned four at the time it happened. There weren’t many children living here yet, and L was the oldest, so we thought we might try something a bit more inventive and cute, and got each of them a small Christmas-themed costume. L’s was a Santa Claus one.”

Light snorts quietly at the idea, and hears L let out an irritated huff next to him but pays him no attention. “Somehow I can’t imagine L complying, even at such a young age.”

“You’re right,” Watari acquiesces. “He categorically refused to wear it at first. The argument we made eventually was that there would be extra candy for the kids who dressed up, but he still made a point of being highly uncooperative.”

“How little he’s changed,” Light muses, chuckling when L swats his arm in response.

“Anyway, once we were all together, he quickly grabbed all the candy he could carry and crouched in a corner of the room. If any of the teachers would try and talk to him he would simply glare at them until they left him alone. I eventually came to see him myself, ignoring his glaring - I was getting rather used to it, to be honest. When I told him he would make a very cute Santa if he stopped looking so angry, he looked me dead in the eyes and said: _ ‘I don’t wanna be Santa. I’m not cute. I am justice.’ _ And he went back to munching on his candy.”

This time Light actually bursts into laughter, earning himself more swatting from L. “I imagine you didn’t keep any photos?” Light asks, ignoring L.

“Unfortunately, no. I imagine you know why,” the older man replies.

“Ah, that's just too bad,” L sighs, then turns to his pouting boyfriend with a smile. “You must have looked _ so cute.” _

“Shut up,” L snaps, then glances between Watari and Light. “Are we done here?”

Light casually throws an arm around L. “I’m thinking I’d like to buy you a new Santa costume for next Christmas. To make up for what I missed.”

“You weren’t even born yet,” L retorts, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

“Whatever. It could still be fun to reenact it.”

“I can assure you that you won’t ever make me wear one of those things again. I’m not four years old anymore, I can defend myself _ and _ provide my own candy if needed.”

Light seems to consider his options for a moment, then gives L a small, teasing smile. “I could promise to wear something as well.”

L narrows his eyes, suddenly interested. _ “You _ would agree to wear something ridiculous?”

“Something ridiculous… or something you’d like,” Light says, his smile widening.

“The things I would like are probably not suited for wearing in public, though,” L muses, turning his gaze towards the ceiling.

Light shrugs. “Who says it has to happen in public?”

As L holds Light’s gaze and smirks, neither of them notice that Watari is quietly leaving the room, the conversation having become suddenly a bit too intimate to his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do so many of my stories end up with them teasing each other like this??? Anyway. Light _will_ end up wearing something L likes... it won't necessarily be linked to this story, but... stay tuned, it'll be soon.
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew some amazing art for this one-shot, go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188427568743/18-justice-deathnotetober-er-mr-justice-b)!! Let me tell you, we all need some baby!L in our lives.
> 
> Tomorrow's story is a sweet moment between L and Light. It technically happens between chapter 11 and 12 of Unintended, but like I mentioned at the start of this collection, it's not necessary to have read the whole thing to understand.


	19. Wammy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L shares something personal with Light as they fly to England...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little story takes place between chapters 11 and 12 of [Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548239/chapters/43962664), but you don't need to read the fic to understand. Long story short, L and Light covered up the fact that Light was Kira and they're leaving for England. This happens on the flight. It's just some sweet fluff :)

The plane has been in the air for around eight hours now, and Light has been asleep for the last five of them. They retreated to one of the private cabins early enough, feeling the need to unwind together after their plan worked out and they could finally leave the Kira case behind. Well, not _ entirely.._. Light is still going to have to deal with the consequences of his actions for a long time - but at least they are now on their way to England, and all the loose ends with the Japanese task force have been tied up.

Sat up on the small bed, L is leaning against the window. The sky is dark, filled with millions of stars that one never gets to see from the ground. L sighs softly, relishing the fact that the tension he was under these past few days - _ months _ \- has finally left him. He spots his jeans hanging from the edge of the bed and reaches inside one of the pockets, slowly taking out the pocket watch he keeps hidden. He holds it tightly inside his hand, feeling its comforting weight. As he looks back up at the stars, his fingers absently trace the familiar contours of the object and begin fiddling with the small chain attached to it.

“You have a watch?”

L jumps as Light speaks up suddenly. His fingers tighten around the watch again and he glances down at the younger man who’s watching him with curious - yet still sleepy eyes. “Good morning, Light,” he says, his tone slightly sarcastic. “We should be arriving in about four hours, so you may still sleep a while longer if you’d like.”

Light rolls his eyes. “Fine, I get it, you don’t want to talk about it. Whatever,” he mumbles then rolls over, facing away from L.

L frowns as he watches Light turn away from him. He recalls the talk they’ve had earlier as they discussed the change in their relationship, and how he said he would make efforts to be more open. His grip tightens a bit more around the watch. Maybe… Maybe _ this _ is something he can talk about. It isn’t as if it is a huge secret, after all, just… It’s just personal. But L knows he needs to learn to talk about such things.

“Watari gave it to me thirteen years ago, when I first needed to travel for a case,” L says, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He feels the strain of each word as he speaks, but then Light is rolling back and looking at him, and L knows that the younger man is grateful.

“It’s important to you,” Light says softly, and it’s not a question. 

L gives him a small nod and gestures him closer, so Light sits up, resting his chin on L’s shoulder as the detective opens his hand to reveal the silver watch. “There’s a picture inside,” he murmurs, then clicks a button. Inside the lid is an old, faded photograph of a house.

“Is this where we’re going?”

L smiles as Light immediately gets it. He hums softly. “It’s where I grew up. I don’t have any memories of before. I don’t necessarily think of this place as my _ home _ either, but…”

Light gently places his hand over L’s, closing the watch. “But it’s still where you’re from. Somewhere to go back to, after your travels.”

L closes his eyes as his smile widens and a soft warmth fills his chest. He leans his head against Light’s. “I should probably be worried that you understand me so easily.”

“It’s not exactly rocket science,” Light says, slightly teasing. “Everyone needs a place like that. You would know if you talked to other humans sometimes.”

“Hey, don’t start mocking me. I just shared something personal,” L complains, straightening up and frowning at Light. 

Light chuckles softly and embraces him from behind. “I know. And I’m glad you did,” he says, placing a small kiss on L’s cheek. “Thank you.”

L grumbles a little but relaxes into the embrace, his head rolling back to rest on Light’s shoulder. His hand is still wrapped around the watch, and as he closes his eyes he pictures the old photograph that had to have been taken some time before he was brought to Wammy’s House. His own memories blend with the photograph, and the house somehow comes to life behind his closed eyelids. 

It has been years since he last came back there, and while he somehow never really missed the place, he now feels something he would qualify as excitement at the thought of bringing Light there. It has never truly been his home, and it may never really be Light’s either. But who knows, maybe if they’re together, they can turn it into something that’s close enough. 

L knows it’s still way too early in their relationship to think such things, and it’s not like him to get sentimental… But, right now, as they hold each other in the dark, it’s a rather nice thought. L decides he wants to believe it, even if for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> The watch, it origins and the picture inside are actually [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s ideas. I just adapted it all a little to fit this story, but please go check out the art she did for today on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188453126313/19-wammys-deathnotetober-the-idea-comes-from-a)!! It'll be out later today :)
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is, um... Interesting. Yes. That's the word.


	20. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light tries to distract L...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I just... I'm having a lot of fun with prompts like this one, so, I won't apologize^^  
This is for my RP partner, she'll know why ;)  
Slightly nsfw, I suppose...

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there?”

L’s eyes don’t move, remaining wide and unblinking, staring pointedly down Light’s body. The strangled little gasp that escapes him is the only indication that he has heard Light.

Light sighs, putting a hand on his cocked hip. “Really, I expected at least some kind of reaction from you. Maybe I’ll just take it off, then.” 

That does the trick. L looks up sharply, eyes still wide. “Don’t you dare,” he says, voice low and a little raspy.

“Alright then, maybe not now,” Light says with a small, teasing smile. “I must say, though, that I _ do _ hope you’ll want me to take it off later.”

“Oh I don’t know…” L replies as he walks towards Light. He stops when he’s right in front of his boyfriend, allowing his hands to slowly trail down Light’s body until they reach the tantalizing piece of leather underwear he’s wearing. “Those zippers seem like they could come in handy,” he says, fingers tracing along the lines of the two zippers surrounding Light’s crotch. 

A shiver runs up and down Light’s spine and he swallows quietly before speaking again. “I take it this is to your liking, then?” Light asks nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t standing almost naked in their shared office.

L’s eyes flick over Light’s face for a second before he suddenly grabs his boyfriend’s ass with one hand, pulling him close against him. “You think I like this, huh?” L whispers silkily, his other hand holding Light’s face right in front of his. “You, casually waiting for me… Wearing _ this… _Trying to distract me from important detective work?”

Light gives a small, surprised gasp as he’s pulled flush against L, but he recovers quickly. Gripping L’s hips, Light pushes his body forward just a little more. He smirks as he feels L’s body react. “Am I supposed to believe you _ don’t?” _ Light asks in the same tone, his lips brushing teasingly against L’s.

L exhales a shuddering breath and hums softly. “I shouldn’t be giving in… But I will concede that you make some compelling arguments.”

“Is the _ Great L _ admitting defeat?” Light teases, nuzzling L’s cheek before giving his earlobe a short nibble.

“Defeat? Tsk, hardly. I’m just updating my priorities. It’s important to be flexible.”

“I’ll say,” Light replies with a small chuckle, his breath hitching when L’s nails dig sharply into his back. “No regrets then? For letting me distract you while criminals are running free?”

“Criminals?” L scoffs, one hand catching Light’s chin and making the younger man face him again. “The only thing that’s truly criminal is that _ thing _ you’re wearing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems they can both be horrible teases in their office space. I wonder how much actual work is being done on a daily basis...
> 
> Anyway - you guys _have_ to check out the art that [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew for today. It's on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188469701373/20-criminal-deathnotetober-coughcough-i-and)!!
> 
> As for tomorrow... the story will be the conclusion of Rotten and Worship, so you can expect more shenanigans like today ;)


	21. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to convince Light that having cake in the bedroom might be a good idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the conclusion to Rotten and Worship! It's a bit nsfw obviously - though it's more of a prelude to smut than anything. I hope you'll enjoy it!

“You’re not being really convincing so far,” Light says, shifting uncomfortably. “All I am right now is sticky and frustrated.”

“Will you just be patient? This takes time,” L retorts, spreading some more icing on Light’s chest. “And stop shifting. Or do I need to tie your legs as well?”

Light groans in frustration but stops moving. “You know, I usually expect having you tying my wrists to the headrest and blindfolding me to be a lot more fun.”

L smirks, still focused on Light’s chest. “Oh, it will be _ fun. _ Trust me.”

Grumbling a bit more, Light lets L continue. It doesn’t help that L teased him mercilessly before they got to their room and that he’s still turned on out of his mind. If only L would just do _ something _ instead of covering his chest up with cake.

“Alright, all done,” L says, sounding very satisfied. “Let me take a picture.”

“Wait what?” Light protests, pulling on his restraints.

“I just want to show you how good you look… Wait.” 

There’s a brief moment of silence then L removes Light’s blindfold. Light blinks a few times before his eyes can focus on L and for a second he’s taken aback by the raw, molten desire he can see in his boyfriend’s eyes. After all his complaining, he wasn’t really expecting the situation to become arousing again so quickly. 

“Look,” L says, holding out the phone so Light can see. 

Light does look, then gulps audibly. _ Alright, _ maybe L had a point about this whole thing… The sight of himself naked, blindfolded and tied to the bed is somehow a lot more welcome than he would have expected it to be… He makes a mental note to tell L later that they should start taking more pictures whenever they try stuff like that. As for the _ other _ thing…

“Are you implying that I am your property?” Light asks teasingly, glancing between L and the photo. 

L smirks, looking up and down Light’s body. “I certainly wouldn’t mind…” L trails off, then dips his index finger in the frosting on Light’s chest. He holds Light’s gaze as he licks his finger clean. “So? What do you think?”

A rush of heat surges through Light’s body but he tries his best not to show it. He glances at the picture again; how the white, calligraphed _ ‘L’ _ on his naked chest is contrasting sharply against his skin, and somehow he really doesn’t care about the stickiness anymore. Still, if L wants him to lift the cake ban, Light is going to make him work for it. He looks up at L and raises an eyebrow. “I think... that you better not be cleaning this up with your fingers.”

L’s smirk widen as he sets the phone down on the nightstand and looks down at Light’s chest hungrily. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut this short... I just thought that what happens afterwards is pretty obvious^^ Anyway, Light most likely lifts the ban after this, but maybe only for such purposes ;)
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Tomorrow's story will be a lot less light-hearted... It's another one that's set during the course of Unintended, but around the beginning so it's still in the canon timeline... So again, no need to have read it to understand!


	22. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light touches the Death Note and screams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this is also technically a missing scene from my [Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548239/chapters/43962664) AU. But since it's just the scene in which Light touches the Death Note again in the helicopter, it can also be taken as a simple headcanon for that scene. (Which, in essence, it is) I guess the only thing you need to know about this AU is that Light and L talked about Light's memories before that scene, and they've gotten closer - although nothing happened between them yet at this point.

There’s a flash of white, then pain - incredible pain coursing through Light’s veins and making him feel like his head is going to explode. He tries to move, throw the notebook away or simply let it go, but he can’t. His grip on the notebook only tightens as every muscle in his body tenses up, and all he can do is scream as his memory rearranges itself, filling in every gap and finally making sense.

_ I’m Kira. _

Powerlessly, Light is taken through every single moment that was missing from his mind. A wave of nausea overcomes him as he witnesses every single choice he made and how they all contributed to make his actions go from simply misguided to irredeemable. He sees Raye Penber’s eyes as he died; he hears himself sneer as Naomi Misora briefly realized she’d been played before any will to live disappeared from her eyes… He watches himself lie to his family, manipulate Misa, plan L’s death…

_ L. _

L was right all along - of course he was. Even Light came to accept this as they addressed the incoherences in his memories. He knew before coming that this operation was risky; he knew Kira’s powers might come back to him - but he wasn’t prepared… He wasn’t prepared for the pain; he wasn’t prepared for the inevitability of it all… But most of all, he wasn’t prepared to be confronted by his own logic. 

_ This _is in fact the worst part; _ this _is what makes him sick - or would, if his body still responded to him. It’s the worst because he _ understands _ the logic behind Kira’s - _ his _ \- actions… At least in the beginning. He understands the desire to use this power for what seems to be the greater good. He understands wanting to make the world a better, safer place, and he knows how flawed the legal system can be. So he understands the initial pull of the Death Note and why he succumbed to it. 

That’s why him being Kira always made sense deep down; that’s why it’s so easy, in a way, for him to accept that it’s true… But that’s also why it’s so terrible. Because the naive idealism he had at the start morphed into a deep-seated hunger for power, for the world to consider him as a god. And that person, the one who killed innocent people without an ounce of remorse just because they stood in his way - _ that _ person, Light doesn’t recognize. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been sitting here, screaming in pain and terror, but eventually the memories stop flashing as he finally gets the confirmation that everything has always been his own plan, that he gave up his memories willingly in order to manipulate L. But it didn’t really work, did it? Right now, his memories are back, but he’s still _ Light. _ He has no desire to be Kira again. He’s just going to give the notebook back to L, and then—

He can’t move. 

Light realizes then that it’s not screaming he hears anymore, but laughing. It’s his own voice, echoing inside his mind, even though he barely recognizes it. His body didn’t simply freeze earlier because of the pain and the onslaught of memories… His body isn’t _ his _ anymore. Kira _ did _ come back.

_ Just as planned, _ Light hears himself think - except it’s not really himself. He tries to move again, tries to speak, but nothing happens except the voice telling him to stop fighting it. It seems that for all of his planning, Kira hadn’t expected his memoryless-self to retain some sort of consciousness.

Part of him is tempted to let go, to allow Kira to completely take over and for this version of Light to disappear… After all, how enjoyable could life be when you’re trapped inside your own body, destined to live through your worst nightmare?

But his eyes focus on Rem, who is staring between him and L, and he knows he can’t give up. Not yet. Maybe he is weak now, because of how painful and jarring this experience was, but who knows? If he can take control of his body for even just a moment, just long enough to talk to L, then he can put an end to this. He is what Kira didn’t plan for, after all. And one way or another, he’s going to make sure his whole plan fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! I've always wondered what happened to Yotsuba!Light during that scene... Light as Kira is interesting, but I'm just sad for his Yotsuba self, ok :( Anyway, don't worry, as you could see in all these one-shots, everything went well^^ 
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew some amazing and pretty scary art for this one-shot, please go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188515253858/22-kira-deathnotetober-light-x-kira-and-scary)!!
> 
> Tomorrow's story is less heavy - and we'll get to meet with Light's family and the task force again!


	23. Taskforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Kira taskforce reacts to some unexpected news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is kind of... not the most realistic, but hopefully a bit sweet/funny? I don't know. I'll explain more in the end notes^^

“So, Light, I heard you’ll be staying in England with Ryuzaki?” 

Matsuda’s question is innocent - and quite frankly logical considering it’s the first time they meet with the old taskforce since L and Light went away after the Kira case - yet L can immediately see Soichiro’s shoulders tense up. It’s been a few months since they first told Light’s family about their relationship, but his father hasn’t exactly come around yet. It’s already a big improvement for him to be sitting in his living room with the both of them - although the presence of their guests is probably part of the reason he’s even here. In any case, L can imagine that Soichiro would prefer his son’s dating life not to be the main topic of conversation.

“Yes, Mastuda-san,” Light replies politely. “I’m almost done with getting my diploma, but Ryuzaki suggested I keep working with him afterwards. You all know how interesting it would be for me.” 

Before anyone could reply, Sachiko walks in, carrying a tray of tea and sweets. “Sorry, it took me a bit longer than I thought,” she says as she sets the tray down on the coffee table. She starts serving tea for everyone, smiling as she directly hands out the pot of sugar to L. L smiles back and nods as he takes it. He certainly appreciates how welcome Sachiko makes him feel with such small gestures.

Matsuda looks at her as she hands him a cup. “You must have been quite sad to hear that Light wouldn’t be coming back to Japan, then.”

She smiles wistfully at this. “Well, of course I would rather have him close to me. But… if he found someone who makes him happy, then who am I to deny him this life?”

L is glad that he hasn’t started drinking yet because he would certainly have choked otherwise. Light and his father definitely did, and the only sound everyone can hear for a moment is the both of them coughing. Although L could swear he heard someone snort somewhere on his left, meaning that Sayu has probably been eavesdropping the whole time.

“What do you mean?” Aizawa asks eventually, glancing between L and Light in disbelief.

Sachiko blinks. “Oh, I’m sorry… You didn’t know?” She turns to her husband. “Dear, you didn’t tell them?”

Soichiro’s face turns even redder as he keeps coughing. Light’s face, by contrast, is almost as white as L’s. “Mom, please,” he says, lifting a hand to motion her to stop.

She gives her son a soft smile. “Sorry, dear. I thought your father had told them a while ago. You know... I’m proud of you, Light,” she says quietly before turning to her husband again and giving him a sharp look. “As _ you _ should be. Sure, he may not live the life we had in mind for him, but he’s still incredibly brilliant, he’s going to be doing important work, and he’s dating someone smart with a good situation. What more do you want?”

Silence takes over the room again, and if L wasn’t currently trying very hard to will himself far away from the Yagami’s house, he would most likely appreciate how Light’s and his father’s faces switched colors when Sachiko spoke.

Fortunately, Matsuda chooses the perfect moment to be… well, Matsuda. “Wow, congratulations guys!” 

The mood shifts slightly as everyone focuses on the energetic young detective - who still looks partly in shock, to be fair. L isn’t sure how much of his enthusiasm is genuine, and how much is there just to avert the crisis. Still, for once, L is definitely grateful for Matsuda’s eagerness. He gives him a small nod and looks up at Light, who still hasn’t managed to get rid of his blush.

“Thanks, Matsuda-san,” Light says weakly, casting L a helpless glance. L just shrugs. Now that the news is out there, there’s no point in denying it.

“Oh! That’s why you never seemed very happy about Misa Misa’s advances,” Matsuda exclaims again and L tries hard not to roll his eyes at the mention of the idol.

“Well, I… I mean, it _ was _ one-sided, but…”

“So… under our noses?” Aizawa interrupts, narrowing his eyes at the both of them.

“I can assure you, Aizawa-san, that nothing of the sort was going on during the investigation,” L replies flatly. It is, after all, partly true. Their relationship really started after Light had become Kira again and then rejected that power. Maybe the case was not officially closed yet, but as far as L was concerned, there was nothing left to investigate anymore.

Aizawa just huffs and says nothing more. Matsuda seems to be slightly distressed by this reaction, so he turns to Mogi. “So, what do you think?”

Mogi looks between L and Light with a neutral expression. “Okay.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Aizawa blurts out, while L and Light exchange a confused, yet slightly amused glance.

Mogi shrugs. “What can I say, this is how I usually react when people tell me they’re together. Okay. Good for you,” he adds, giving L and Light the smallest of nods.

There’s a small moment of silence during which L briefly glances around the room. Soichiro’s eyes are wide and he seems unable to react to all this anymore - a little like Aizawa, actually. Sachiko is peacefully sipping her tea, hiding her smile behind her cup. Sayu’s eyes are peeking from the stairwell but disappear almost immediately when L catches sight of them. Light is blinking at Mogi, and so is Matsuda - except the latter eventually bursts into a small laughter. 

L can’t help it - he gives a quiet chuckle, which of course has the effect of making every pair of eyes turn towards him. He sighs softly, deciding to try and defuse the situation. “Well, you know what? This might actually be the best reaction. Now, what if you all told us about what you’ve been up to for the past few years?” His eyes meet Light’s and he sees the gratefulness in them. Call him crazy, but he’s pretty sure he can see the smallest hint of it in Soichiro’s eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, while I thought from the start it would be more on the fun side, it was still tricky to write. Realistically, that's not how you'd want your relationship to be told to people... But I also hope that it doesn't seem Sachiko did it on purpose, because that wouldn't be nice of her. It's possible that she and Soichiro fought enough about it and he said he'd make efforts, so she thought he would have at least told the people who knew them both. But really, my main goal was Mogi's reaction, because in the end, it's kind of the best one. 
> 
> In any case, Light and Soichiro will have a talk about Light's relationship and life plans - in a later chapter^^
> 
> If you want to see the taskforce, [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew some art for this one-shot! Don't forget to check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188539688638/23-task-force-deathnotetober-for-todays-prompt)!!
> 
> Tomorrow's story is... Well, it involves Misa, it's all I'll say^^  
By the way, I'm leaving for a few days, I'll be back late on the 28th but normally everything has been drafted so as long as I can access the internet from my phone I should be able to post the next few stories. Fingers crossed ;)


	24. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light sees an unexpected - and slightly concerning ad online...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun before we reach the last stretch of prompts! Poor Light^^  
Misa makes an appearance (well, not really, but still!)
> 
> Oh and I guess if you haven't read the Unintended main story... Just know that Misa doesn't remember anything about Kira, but Rem insisted they could still talk to each other. And Misa's being monitored in case she starts acting suspiciously - and L kind of has an arrangement with Rem that they won't hurt Misa as long as Rem doesn't hurt them. It's not that important, but I thought I'd mention it just in case.

“What the hell? Ryuk, come here, you overgrown bat!”

The Shinigami almost immediately flies inside the room through the ceiling and hovers behind Light, glancing at his laptop. 

“Did you know about this?” Light asks. 

“How should I?” Ryuk replies with his own version of a shrug. “It’s not like I’ve been keeping in touch with Rem.”

Having left his desk when Light started shouting, L peeks at the laptop screen as well. “I didn’t know you still followed Misa-san’s career,” he muses.

Light rolls his eyes. “It’s just an ad. Don’t start acting like you’re jealous.”

L pouts slightly. “Can’t I be jealous that my boyfriend is looking at pictures of his ex wearing a very elaborate dress?”

“Nice try, maybe next time you’ll actually manage to sound convincing,” Light replies with a sigh, and L just grins at him. “Besides, shouldn’t your surveillance team have told us about this?”

L looks at the ad again. Misa is presenting her new makeup line, wearing a kind of princessy red dress with lots of metal insets. It gives her a sort of ethereal figure, most likely related to the fact that this new makeup line is named _ ‘Deadly Goddess’. _ Not that L particularly cares about fashion or makeup - he’s actually feeling tired just looking at the ad.

“The surveillance team has no knowledge of anything pertaining the Kira case, so something like this wouldn’t seem suspicious to them. If the only thing she’s done is use her… _ friendship _ with Rem for inspiration, there’s no need to worry. But it might be good to have a chat with Misa or Rem.”

Light sits back in his chair, looking slightly deflated. “Somehow the idea of talking to either of them makes me feel incredibly tired.”

L taps his index finger on his lower lip for a moment then turns to Ryuk. “Could you get a hold of Rem and ask her what it’s about? There’s a crate of apples for you if you do it quickly.”

“Two crates. I don’t have to tell you how annoying Rem can be.”

“Alright, two. But you go now,” L replies.

L barely has the time to go fetch the crates of apples that Ryuk is back already. The perks of being a supernatural being with wings, L supposes.

“Rem says - and I quote: _ ‘Misa just wanted to dedicate her new line to our friendship, can’t she do anything without these two getting their panties in a bunch?’” _ Ryuk says before grabbing an apple.

“This is uncalled for, we haven’t contacted either of them for the past three years,” L says with a frown. 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, darling,” Light ironises, chuckling softly when L glares at him.

“About that,” Ryuk interjects. “Rem said that it would be _ nice _ if Light remembered to call Misa once in a while, since she has no means to contact him and they supposedly parted as friends. And then she rambled on about how friends don’t disappear on each other for years or something.”

Light opens his mouth, then closes it and leans back in his chair with a long, self-suffering sigh. “Do I really have to?”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, darling,” L mimics with a sarcastic smile. When Light only groans, he sighs softly. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Normally Rem wouldn’t hurt you since I have made sure for Misa to be arrested should something happen, but… Let’s not risk it.”

Light groans again but eventually picks up his phone. “Good thing the line is secure so she won’t be able to call me back,” he mumbles as he types in the number Ryuk gives him. Misa’s perky voice almost immediately echoes through the phone, and L watches with barely restrained amusement as Light tries to remain somewhat in control of the conversation.

“Yes, Misa, I know it’s been— No, it’s not Ryuzaki’s fault, I’ve been very bu— No, of course I meant it when I said we would stay frien— Yes, yes, I’ve seen the ad… Yes, we both thought it was very clever... Wha— No! Misa, you know I can’t do this— No, really, I mean it… No, I won’t change my— Listen, I— Alright, alright, I’ll think about it and call you back tomorrow. Sure. Right. Take care. Bye.”

When Light hangs up, he takes a long, deep breath then exhales harshly and proceeds to softly bang his head against his desk. L manages to stop chuckling behind his hand for a moment. “Everything alright?” L asks quietly.

“I hate all of you.”

“Of course. What happened?”

Light lifts his head and glances between Ryuk and L. “She wants me to do a photoshoot with her. Says she’d like to expand her clientele, so she needs a man to present the line with her. I’d be wearing some kind of matching suit and makeup.”

Ryuk immediately starts cackling loudly. “Wow, I think I would be ready to give up on apples for a month just to see that.”

Considering how Light is glaring at Ryuk, L deems it better to try not to laugh. He bites the inside of his cheek and tries to look nonchalant. “So?”

Light gives him a horrified look. “You’re not implying I should do it, are you?”

L shrugs. “Well, it would likely make her very happy, and thus get Rem off our backs for a while.”

“But… You can’t seriously be suggesting… My face would be everywhere!”

L makes a show of considering it. “I probably wouldn’t mind…” Of course this is only to rile Light up - there's no way he would let this happen, especially not with Light working alongside him now. 

Light shakes his head. “You’re not serious. I know you’re not.” He still sounds a bit frantic but his voice is more level than before.

Ryuk munches on another apple and waves his finger in Light’s direction. “It would be quite ironic don’t you think? You’d be the ‘_Deadly God’ _ to Misa’s _ ‘Deadly Goddess’?” _

“Ryuk, you’ve got your apples now get out!” Light snaps, and Ryuk disappears through the ceiling carrying his crates of apples and mumbling something about ungrateful brats which L tried not to smile at. When L looks back at Light, the young man is frowning at him. “So, you’ve had your fun?” 

“I’ll admit, I’m curious how you would look like.”

Light’s face softens a bit and he rolls his eyes. “Of course you had ulterior motives.”

“Can you blame me? And besides, you usually _ like _ my ulterior motives.” He steps towards Light’s desk and leans forward on it. “Tell you what. Show me tonight, in private, and I’ll call Misa myself tomorrow to let her know it’s not possible.”

“Right, you know I don’t _ have _ that suit, nor do I even know exactly what it would look like?” 

L smirks. “Surprise me, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it it get so long compared to some other chapters I have no idea lol. But I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> This story was based on [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s idea for today's prompt! Go check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188560888758/24-god-deathnotetober-what-if-misa-has-a-makeup) if you want to see how Light would have looked like in that ad :D
> 
> Tomorrow you'll get to see the aftermath of the snowball fight on chapter 17!


	25. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to chapter 17... Seems L's body didn't appreciate the snowball fight^^  
Also Sayu is back!

L is still in bed when Light wakes up - which isn’t in itself _ that _ surprising, even though it is rare. No, what has Light surprised is that L is currently buried under the covers and isn’t moving at all. If it wasn’t for the raspy breathing he’s hearing, Light would genuinely be worried.

Light sits up and tries to take the covers off L to at least look at his face, but he’s met with some weak yet angry grumbling as L buries himself further under the blanket. Light frowns. “L? Are you okay?”

There’s some more muffled grumbling, so Light decides to tug on the covers again - sharply this time. An angry sound escapes L’s throat as the detective covers his eyes with his hands. He immediately starts coughing and curls up further on his side. 

Light exhales softly in relief and rolls his eyes. “Alright, you have a cold. Did you have to be so dramatic? I almost got scared here.”

L lifts his hands just enough to glare at Light. _ “Almost,” _ he slurs. “...‘s your fault anyway… dragging me out in the snow…” He snags the blanket back from Light and buries himself under it again.

Sighing deeply, Light gets out of the bed and starts getting dressed. “In my defense, I didn’t foresee the snowball fight. But I suppose I _ did _ promise I would take care of you if you got sick. I’ll get you some soup.”

There’s a disgusted sound coming from under the covers and Light tries not to laugh. “...Leave me alone… ’m dying.”

Light doesn’t reply, only shakes his head in disbelief as he steps out of the room. When he comes back a little later, L is still buried under the covers. “L come on, sit up, you need to eat a little,” Light says sternly as he sets the tray down on the nightstand. He ignores L’s grumbling and sits on the edge of the bed, then tugs the blanket off of him again. L repeats his earlier antics but eventually props himself up against the pillows, avoiding Light’s gaze. Light gently puts his hand over L’s forehead and rolls his eyes. “You barely even have a fever. Just eat this, take the pills I’ve put on the tray and rest. You’ll feel better soon.”

L glances at the soup and frowns. “I want ice cream.”

Light gives him a sweet, yet clearly fake smile. “You know what? You can have ice cream if you eat all your soup.”

“...Stop treating me like a child.”

“Then stop acting like one.”

L is about to protest when Ryuk floats through the door. The Shinigami looks at L for a moment then grins. “You look like death.”

L sits up and points at Ryuk, looking at Light frantically. “Told you! I’m dying.”

Light sighs loudly. “Ryuk, come on, he’s being difficult enough.”

“Sorry Light-o, couldn’t resist,” Ryuk says, laughing. He looks back at L. “You’re not dying. Yet.”

L gives a sarcastic huff that sends him into a brief coughing fit. “How nice,” he manages to say eventually. “Besides, aren’t you supposed _ not _ to tell us this kind of stuff?”

Ryuk shrugs. “Eh, I remained vague enough, I’ll be fine. Anyway, Sayu is coming up so I’ll go hang out with people who can see me. Just wanted to see your face.”

“I hope you had fun”, L retorts weakly as Ryuk flies away. There’s a knock on the door shortly after and L tugs the covers a bit higher over his body, pouting and looking away from Light.

“Come in,” Light says tiredly.

Sayu steps in quietly. She sits on the edge of the bed next to Light and gently pokes L in the shoulder. “Hey, sorry you got sick. You’re not used to playing in the snow, are you?”

“...Not really,” L replies softly, and Light knows he’s trying hard to rein in his insufferable streak.

Sayu considers him for a while, then glances between the soup and Light. She smirks. “Let me guess, Light… He’s exactly like you are when you’re sick, isn’t he?”

L suddenly perks up. “What?” He and Light say at the exact same time, though Light sounds a lot more offended.

Sayu gives L a knowing look. “He doesn’t get sick much, but whenever he does you’d think he’s about to die. He complains about everything… Last time, mom even had to feed him, because supposedly he was too weak to do so himself.” Light chokes at this, and L bursts into laughter - which makes him cough some more. 

“Alright Sayu, if that’s all you had to say, then maybe you should go,” Light says flatly once he’s recovered. 

Sayu shrugs and walks to the door. “Just wanted to be sure you’re taking proper care of your boyfriend. See you later, guys. Feel better, Ryuzaki.” She gives L a wink then bolts out of the room.

L is grinning happily when Light looks back at him. “She’s lying,” Light says lamely and L’s smile widens.

“Feed me?” L asks sweetly, scooting closer to Light.

“Shut up.”

“I won’t tell anyone if you do it… and get me ice cream after.”

“You’re looking a lot better for someone who was supposedly about to die five minutes ago.”

L does his best to wipe his smile off his face and look as miserable as possible. “Feed me…?” He asks again in a weak voice.

Light sighs and rubs his hand over his face for a moment, grumbling about nosy sisters and childish detectives before eventually breathing out a reluctant _ “...Fine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I live for them being complete babies when they're sick!
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be both silly and sweet :)


	26. Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans at Wammy's House...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea for a summary, in the end it's just a short slice of life scene. There's some silliness from the disaster trio, and a discussion about the whole "successor" program.

“And you call yourselves L’s successors?” Light asks, trying hard not to shout at the three teenagers standing in front of him.

“Are we still, though? With you here, it seems the spot has been filled,” Mello all but spits out.

“You know it’s different, don’t you pull the jealousy act with me. Do you think L will be proud of you for that stunt you just pulled?”

“Actually, I believe he will,” Near replies very matter-of-factly. 

“I mean, come on, it wasn’t easy,” Matt adds.

“That’s not the point. How did you even come up with—”

Light is interrupted when L walks into their office. The detective quickly reads the atmosphere and looks up at Light. “What did they do to you this time?”

Light huffs. “I wish it was like that… No, this time they decided to reach out to the world, and brought down every mobile phone network in the area for about three hours.”

L glances back at the three teenagers, nibbling pensively on a thumbnail. Eventually, he steps forward and nods at them. “Nice job.”

“What?” Light all but cries out.

“I take it this isn’t the reaction you wanted from me,” L says quietly. “But you can’t deny it’s a rather tough thing to manage.”

“You honestly can’t condone—”

“Is everything back to normal?”

“...Yes, but—”

“Was anyone hurt?”

“...Not that I’m aware of…”

L shrugs. “Then I consider this good exercise.” He puts a comforting hand on Light’s back. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find reasons to scold them together soon enough.”

Light sighs deeply. “I get that it’s an impressive feat, but still…”

“So, we’re not in trouble?” Matt chimes in.

“Not _ this _ time,” L replies.

“By the way, what’s up with the whole successor thing?” Mello asks. “Because we never really got told what was going to happen now that Light is here.”

Light rolls his eyes. “Is this really the moment?”

“Well, _ you _ mentioned it first,” Mello retorts.

L sighs softly. “I was never a big fan of all this… Though I suppose the Kira case did come very close to being my last one, and I would thus have needed to be replaced, but… I like to imagine that when you’re old enough, we can start delegating some cases to you. And as I usually work on cases I’m interested in, I don’t see why it should be different for you… If there’s something you want to work on, then by all means, do it.” He waves a finger at the three of them. “But for the time being, I believe you have exams to prepare for?”

Near, Matt and Mello nod and promptly leave. Deflated, Light lets himself fall back into the couch they have installed against the wall. L smiles softly and sits beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry I didn’t support you earlier.”

“It’s okay… I guess I understand why you reacted the way you did. I’m just… not used to this stuff yet, I suppose.” L places a small kiss on the side of Light’s head and they remain like this in silence for a moment before Light speaks again. “Say L… If I had… If Kira had won… You think they would have stopped him - _ me?” _

L considers this for a moment. “It’s hard to say. Maybe, if they worked together… Also I can’t imagine them getting close to you the way I did.” He spots the dark expression on Light’s face and catches the younger man’s chin so he would look at him. “It’s pointless to think about this, though. _ You _ won. Everything is fine, and my _ ‘successors’ _ will just get their own workload when they’re older.”

Light gives him a weak smile. “I guess you’re right.”

L hums happily. “I always love it when you say this…”

“Shut up,” Light retorts, and L just kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Near, Matt and Mello watched/read Good Omens and decided to try and reenact Crowley's stunt from the beginning - I don't care, it just cracked me up^^
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Tomorrow's story will be one of the longest, and will feature an important talk.


	27. Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and his father have a talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, this chapter fought me like no other. It's obviously a serious one, and I wanted to do it correctly, even though I didn't have much time as per this challenge. I really hope it turned out okay.

“So… Mom said you wanted to talk?”

Light hesitantly steps into the living room and sits on a chair opposite his father. Soichiro remains silent for a moment longer before taking a deep breath. “I will be honest, Light. I’m mostly doing this because your mother insisted.”

“Is there a point, then? Are you even open to listening to me?” Light asks, barely reining in the urge to snap.

“Don’t take that tone with me. Yes, I will listen - if only because I am hoping to understand. I always trusted your judgement, Light, but now it seems to me that you’re throwing your life away.”

Light has to bite his tongue to swallow the snarky retort he has in mind. There’s a lot to unpack here, and his goal isn’t to make the situation worse, but for his father to at least begin accepting Light’s choices. So, he takes a deep, slow breath and sits a bit straighter. “And what, exactly, is making you think that way? Is it just about my relationship with Ryuzaki?”

Soichiro’s mouth twitches at the mention of L. “That’s… one thing. But Light, all your life, you kept talking about how you wanted to work for the NPA. You worked so hard at school to achieve that goal and… When I agreed to let you follow Ryuzaki four years ago, it was because I thought this would be beneficial to your plans. And sure, you did seem to receive some exemplary education, and more hands-on detective work experience. But now, you come back for the first time after all these years, only to tell us that you’re staying in England, starting a career as a freelance detective with _ him. _ What about your goals? It’s all so sudden, I feel like I don’t know you anymore.”

_ How well did you actually know me anyway? _ Light thinks bitterly. “It wasn’t so much working for the NPA that I wanted, but catching criminals. Growing with you, I learned about the NPA, so it became my goal but then… Working with Ryuzaki, whether on the Kira case or during the past four years, it showed me how much more I could achieve with the means he has at his disposal. My goals haven’t really changed, they just… evolved as I discovered new possibilities.”

“But Light, what about his methods? Don’t tell me you agree with the way he treats suspects - the way he treated you!”

“Of course I don’t!” _ Even though he was right in the end, and I was guilty. _ “Believe me, when we work together on a case this is one thing we always argue about. And most of the time, he ends up giving in,” Light says with a slight self-satisfied air. “Although, to be honest, I’m not sure whether it's because he agrees with me, or just because he doesn’t care enough to keep arguing.” Soichiro looks at him contemplatively for a moment, and Light realizes he might have sounded a little too fond just now. He clears his throat. “Anyway… This is a good opportunity for me. The work is challenging, and I’m actually making a difference. I’m sorry that it feels so sudden to you, I realize I should have started mentioning this much earlier.”

Soichiro sighs. “I know that you think this way now, but—”

“Just— Let me ask you something, alright? If it was anyone but Ryuzaki, would you feel different about all this? You had heard about L before the Kira case, so what if you had never met him but then I told you I had been offered a position working with him?”

Soichiro looks away. “I suppose… I wouldn’t feel as opposed to it as I do now.”

“So, it _ is _ about him.”

“Can you blame me, Light? Do you think I could ever forgive him for what he did to you? What he made _ me _ do to you?” Soichiro all but explodes.

“I’m well aware of what he did, Dad. Does it count for anything that I have forgiven him?”

“Forgiving him enough to work with him is one thing, but to… to…”

Light sighs quietly. “What happened… I won’t pretend I can ever forget it. But you _ know _ this case was particular. What he did to Misa and me, he did it to ensure everyone’s safety.” He feels a chill run up and down his spine as he briefly wonders whether his Kira-self might have spared his family down the line. _ Better not go down that road. _ “If I had been Kira—”

“You were not. If he knew you then, he would have—”

“I could have been,” Light says loudly. His father stops and stares at him in shock. Of course, Light will never be able to tell him the truth, but he’s spent enough time thinking about all that happened to at least say _ something. _ “I could have been, Dad. I thought about this a lot - and no, not just because I was under suspicion. With the way I think, with how Kira’s power makes it so easy to kill in a detached way… I could see myself in the side of Kira who only killed criminals.” He takes a deep breath, not really comfortable with saying more, but he knows it might help show his father why he chose to be with L. “Realizing this… It scared me. But I talked about it a lot with Ryuzaki, and he helped me accept that this power could have ended up seducing a lot of people - even himself. He’s not… As heartless as he pretends to be. We’re actually very similar, and it’s… Well, it’s nice to have someone like that around me.”

Soichiro looks slightly deflated. “But you always had so many friends. And every girl wanted to be with you,” he argues weakly.

“I had… classmates. No one I could have a real conversation with. And those girls, well…” Light makes a slight face.

“Has it always been… you know?”

Light gives a weak chuckle. “What, guys?” He shrugs. “I don’t know. I never really became interested in anyone before, to be honest. Does it really matter now, anyway?”

Soichiro deflates even more. “I thought… Maybe you would… I don’t know. It’s a lot to take in, Light.”

Light knows very well what his father means. He hopes his son will change his mind one day, come back to Japan, marry a nice girl and have the perfect little family. Light fights the urge to roll his eyes - maybe he doesn’t need his father to be perfectly fine with his choices just now. As long as he doesn’t categorically refuse to listen to him, as long as he accepts that they’re ultimately _ Light’s _ choices… Maybe, in time, he will grow to understand them - and maybe, eventually, be happy for his son. 

“I know,” Light says quietly. “We did throw a lot at you when we broke the news of our relationship _ and _ work partnership to you… It was probably a bit naive of me to expect you to accept it easily, but I also didn’t feel like doing this over the phone or via video chat.”

“I suppose I can understand that… But Light, you have to understand that if this is really what you want for your life… It’s not going to be easy for me to accept it.”

“I know. I wish it were easier, but… Thank you for listening to me, at least.”

“You’re still my son, and ultimately, I trust you to make the right choices for yourself.”

Light smiles faintly. “It sounds like something Mom would say.”

Soichiro returns the smile. “Well, she did lecture me for a while last night…”

“I’m not asking you to accept everything overnight. We can start small. My career for example. Yes, it’s not exactly what you thought it would be, but in essence it’s still the same - I’m a detective. Like I always wanted to be.”

“A detective,” Soichiro repeats quietly, almost to himself.

It’s small, but Light feels something shift slightly between them. He knows it then - there’s still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're definitely not okay yet, it'll take time. But I like to think that they found some common ground here, and that in time it'll be fine. It's a start.
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew art for this one-shot, you can go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188636412908/27-detectivedeathnotetober-light-vs-soichiro) now!!!
> 
> Tomorrow's story is also a serious one. It is related to one of the earlier stories... but it would be a spoiler to say which one^^


	28. Shinigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Light opens his eyes, he sees nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... maybe the darkest story I wrote. But, there's a twist. I don't want to say anything, so, you'll see.

When Light opens his eyes, he sees nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, but it’s almost the same. Everything around him is grey - the sky, the sand - or is it dust? It stretches out as far as his eyes can see, with a few rocks here and there, and what appears to be old skeletons. The silence is deafening, and yet he’s too scared to speak up and break it. He can’t remember what happened, can’t remember how he got there… But this must be death, right? Ryuk told him, long ago, that there was only nothingness after death… And it clearly feels like it.

He starts walking, trying hard not to panic. How did he die? What happened to L? Is he also here somewhere? Anyone else? Maybe Ryuk? If he keeps walking, he’s bound to find someone, right? Or does _ ‘nothingness’ _ mean spending eternity all alone while simultaneously being achingly aware of it?

He keeps walking, not sure for how long. He can’t feel time, and while he’s started feeling some recurring pain up and down his limbs, it feels different than simple muscle tiredness. The landscape doesn’t change; his footsteps make no sound at all, and he’s starting to wonder when exactly he’ll end up falling into madness - because if that’s all there is, then of course that’s how it will end.

“Light-o! So you’ve ended up here, heh!”

The voice is so unexpected that Light is sure he would have had a heart attack if he wasn’t supposedly dead already. The sound is weird, like they’re underwater, but there’s no mistaking who it belongs to. As he turns around, Light has never been happier to see Ryuk.

“Am I dead?” Light asks, because he still needs confirmation.

“What do you think?”

There’s a beat of silence as Light looks around him. “So… I’m guessing this is the nothingness you spoke of. Is there anyone else here?”

Ryuk laughs. “Well, I guess you’re kinda right about the whole _ ‘nothingness’ _ thing. But nah, it’s not the one I spoke of, or you wouldn’t even be aware of anything. You’re in the Shinigami realm… Just a bit far from the others. It’s always like this for newcomers.”

“What?” Light chokes out, his eyes widening.

“Yeah well, turns out our King enjoyed your time using the Death Note, and he was pissed when you decided to stop. So he made you a Shinigami.”

Light sits on the floor, sending some dust flying around him. He hugs his knees - he’s definitely panicking now. “No. No - I don’t want that anymore. No, Ryuk, please send me somewhere else, anywhere else—”

“You think I have that power? There’s nothing I can do. Normally I shouldn’t even be here, but I thought I’d warn you about what’s going to happen.”

“...What’s going to happen?”

Ryuk scratches the back of his head for a moment. “Well, there’s a reason newcomers arrive alone and far away. You’ve seen me and Rem - we don’t look human, but supposedly, we used to be. As you walk through this place, you’ll start changing. You’ll forget everything about your life, everything but one person - and that would be the person you need to kill to complete your transformation.” The way Light is looking at him speaks for itself and Ryuk clears his throat. “I think you can imagine it has to be someone important to you. My guess would be L - or maybe your sister, or your mother. But eh… At least after that you’ll have forgotten everything, so you won’t have to spend eternity dealing with it.”

Light’s whole body is shaking. “Is that supposed to cheer me up?” Ryuk shrugs helplessly. “Well then. I won’t move. Then nothing will happen.”

“Doesn’t work that way… The process has started already, just look at your arms.”

Hesitantly, Light rolls up his sleeve and a wave of nausea hits him as he understands now the pain he’s been feeling earlier. The skin on his arm has become dark grey and covered with cracks, and he can actually _ see _ the cracks getting longer and darker. He stares at his hand, and his fingers and nails are getting longer - slowly, but he’s still able to see it.

He stands up, trying to shake imaginary dust or maybe this new skin off his body. “Stop it! Stop— Ryuk, help me, you have to stop this!” Light screams in panic.

“We should go… They’re all waiting for you,” Ryuk says sadly, giving Light’s shoulder a slight push. 

Light takes a few steps forward to regain his balance, and a sudden flash of pain spears through his entire body. He screams and stumbles down on the ground, screwing his eyes shut as he feels his bones crack and his muscles tear. Everything is burning yet freezing at the same time; flashes of white keep appearing behind his closed eyelids, and the sound of his screams takes over everything. Someone - or something - touches him and he starts thrashing about, trying to break away from that touch, but his wrists are being held strongly into place.

This is when he hears a familiar voice. 

“Light!” 

_ No. Don’t make me kill him. I’ll endure an eternity of nothingness. Just don’t… I haven’t won over Kira just to kill him anyway. _

“Light, wake up!”

_ What? _

When Light opens his eyes this time, he sees L, staring at him in concern. Behind him, he sees their bedroom, the closed curtains, the desk on which L works some nights when he wakes up too early. 

_ A dream. _

_ But was it, really? What if… What if this is what awaits me? What if I’ll always be a danger to him - to everyone else? _

Something comes to mind. Realistically, Light knows it makes no sense. If he dies, it won’t prevent any of this from happening - but right now, he’s past caring about what’s realistic. He just wants to feel safe, to feel like he’s not a danger to the people he cares about. And at this moment, there’s only one thing that could do it. His voice feels stuck inside his throat, but he needs to ask L.

“Handcuffs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand yes, this was the nightmare Light had during the "Chain" chapter on day 11! I was thinking about that alternate ending in which we see an unnamed Shinigami that might be Light... and also that doujin in which Light ends up becoming a Shinigami too and transforms very slowly. And anyway, while it was dark and I like writing more light-hearted stories, I ended up being rather happy with how this turned out. I hope you liked it too!
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) drew amazing art for this one-shot!! Please go check it out on her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/188651910618/28-shinigami-deathnotetober-even-without-the) \- it is SO GOOD.
> 
> Tomorrow's story is also dark... But there's some comfort in it as well.


	29. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned on a case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is also rather dark - but it is also a good opportunity to write some hurt/comfort.  
There's mention of death/violence, but very briefly, as it's about a case that goes wrong.

They watch, powerless, as the bomb goes off on screen. Not everyone could be evacuated on time, and they both know that there will be dozens of casualties. Innocent victims they could have saved if they had solved that puzzle just a little faster.

Wordlessly, L jumps from his chair and storms out of his and Light’s office. He knows Light is watching him leave; he knows Light is likely feeling just as upset, but right now he just needs to go _ away. _

He ends up on the roof of Wammy’s House. Funny, how he seems to end up on roofs when he thoroughly screws up a case. Granted, it’s only the second time this is happening - the first time being when Kira briefly came back - but maybe there’s a pattern here. He steps towards the railing and puts both hands on it, letting his head fall down as he leans forward and exhales sharply. This could have been avoided. That guy couldn’t possibly be smarter than him _ and _ Light; so why - _ why _ weren’t they able to figure out the bomb’s location in time? Why did they fail so spectacularly?

He replays everything in his mind, does all the calculations again, tries to pinpoint where exactly they messed up, but he can’t see it and it only drives him more mad. What is that guy playing at? Why send out messages if they aren’t meant to be solved?

Eventually, he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn’t bother to move - he knows it’s Light, and he knows exactly what he’ll—

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Right. That. L doesn’t need to hear _ that. _ Still, he knows that Light only means well, so instead of replying with something snarky he decides not to reply at all. Light steps closer, and simply covers one of L’s hands with his. L’s grip on the railing tightens, but he doesn’t remove his hand.

“Maybe we looked at this the wrong way,” Light says quietly.

“I’ll say,” L retorts sharply.

“What I mean is… We did everything right. We should have solved it - come on, L, it’s you and me, you _ know _ we should have solved it.”

“Maybe we’re not _ that _ smart after all.”

“Maybe the message wasn’t meant for us,” Light snaps back, ignoring L’s remark.

L actually lifts his head at this, looking up at Light with wide eyes as he follows this line of thought. _ Could it be… But… _ “It seems far-fetched,” he says glumly.

“But it _ could _ work. I know you’re thinking of the same person as I do, so come back and let’s try again with this hypothesis. And if it works, when the next message comes then we’ll be ready.”

“If she even wants to cooperate…”

Light sighs harshly and grabs L by the shoulders, turning him around. “L - come on, look at me,” he urges as the detective still makes a point to avoid his gaze. “L… I know you’re affected. You think I’m not? But staying out here and wallowing in self-pity won’t help find the murderer.”

“I’m not wallowing. I’m not affected. I’m L. L doesn’t care about using people to solve cases. Maybe I let them all die because it would give me some easy clues. Maybe I’m just out there taking a break because I don’t care that much about my failures—”

“I will actually punch you if you keep talking like this,” Light threatens through gritted teeth. His nails are digging into L’s shoulders at this point.

L chuckles weakly. “It’s been a while since you last hit me.”

“And I’ll do it again so shut up and listen to me. Are you really giving _ me _ all that crap about being heartless? I get that you’re upset - because, _ yes, _ you _ are _ \- but you don’t need to insult me. I _ know _ you cared about those people. And I also know you’re _ not _ a failure.”

“Actually, I didn’t say _ I _ was a failure, I said—” Light’s stern glare is enough to make him stop talking. He sighs deeply and lowers his head. “I hate this.”

“I know,” Light says, his voice a lot softer.

“How did we let this happen?”

_ “We _ didn’t let it happen. We did all we could to prevent it, but what happened was not our fault. All we can do now is stop him from doing it again.”

“What if we can’t?”

“Then we try again. We _ will _ get him, L.” Light gives him a small smile. “After all, you found _ me _ all on your own when I was Kira. This case is definitely complex, but I’m sure that together we can solve it.”

L looks up again and tries to return Light’s smile, but it still comes off pretty weak. “I did find you.”

“And if I recall correctly, you would have let Kira win if I hadn’t somehow managed to reach out and give you a pep talk,” Light teases.

L frowns slightly. “I don’t recall that.”

Light rolls his eyes. “Right, of course. Now what do you say we get back to work and catch that guy?”

L takes a deep breath, and nods briefly. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this story! Even if I would rather write happy things, I'm also pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Tomorrow's story is actually the silliest one I've written for this week, I still facepalm thinking about it - but I needed a breather after the last few serious/dark prompts.


	30. Lifespan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and animals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid but it's also kind of cute? Honestly this is just me taking a break from serious chapters. Also it may have been inspired by a pic of my kid with a frog plushie.

“Don’t tell me what to do, you disproportionate frog!!”

Light barely has time to step aside as an angry blond-haired tornado of a teenager storms out of his and L’s office. He stares wide-eyed for a second as he watches him leave, then steps inside their office. “What’s going on with Mello again?”

L blinks up at Light. “Do I look like a frog?”

Light can’t help but chuckle. “What?”

“You heard him call me that, didn’t you?”

“Well yes, but since when do you care?”

L looks up at the ceiling and frowns slightly. “I don’t, really. I just hoped that if I were to be an animal it wouldn’t be one that could be easily stomped on.”

_ “That’s _ your main problem with what he said?”

L shrugs. “You need to choose your animal wisely. For example… I think I’ve read something about some sea urchins living for over 200 years.”

“You can’t be a sea urchin,” Light replies flatly. “If anything, you could be a panda, given your eyes and all those panda cookies you’re eating. Or a koala, based on the few times I’ve woken up before you and how I found myself being prisoner of your limbs.”

_ “Prisoner,” _ L ironises, rolling his eyes. “Besides, if I recall correctly, last night you _ liked _ being my pri—”

“Are we really having this conversation now?”

“Fine,” L sighs. He picks up a case file and hands it over to Light. “Let’s get started, then.”

About a week later, L is staring skeptically at the package Light just set on his desk. Not that he minds being given gifts, but Light looked way too happy with himself when he came in. Since Light is still looking at him expectantly, L decides to open the package. His eyes widen at the contents and he blinks. “What is that?”

“It’s a panda, L,” Light answers in an indulgent tone.

L gives him a flat look. “I’m aware of that. What I don’t understand is why you would give me a plush toy of a panda.”

“Well, I kept thinking about that little talk we had last week. Eventually, I decided that your animal would be the panda.”

L opens his mouth but no sound comes out of it. He just keeps staring at Light in disbelief. At some point, the younger man stops looking so proud of himself and actually starts looking a bit embarrassed.

“I thought it was cute, ok? Also the eyes kinda reminded me of you... And yes, before you protest, I know you don’t like me saying it, but I still think you’re cute.” Light briefly rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “Anyway, it was late, and it seemed like a fun idea at the time. Also - I looked it up, and the average lifespan of the panda is longer than the one of the koala or frog - barring a few exceptions.”

“But how about the sea urch—”

“Alright fine - be a sea urchin. Your hairstyle certainly makes you look like one anyway,” Light snaps then walks back to his desk, muttering something about how he shouldn’t follow up on stupid ideas he gets at three in the morning.

L stares at the panda for a moment, then at Light who is very pointedly looking at his laptop and trying to pretend L isn’t here. He looks back at the panda and smiles softly. I does look kind of cute, really. Maybe the entire premise for this was a ridiculous conversation about animals similarity and lifespans, but in the end, it’s still a gift from Light - and L tends to cherish those. He sets the small panda on the right side of his computer screen, and decides that it looks nice here. Looking up again, he catches Light glancing at him then immediately averting his gaze.

“Light,” L says quietly, giving his boyfriend a small, apologetic smile when their eyes meet again. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did search for all those animals' lifespan, and they're all stupid because it can vary so much depending on some conditions, so... I can't believe I did research for that chapter though, but okay. Also pandas are cute, so in a way I'm glad the panda won. I'll buy my kid a panda plushie when we'll go to Ueno and then he can put it with his frog one. (Stop rambling, Yune)
> 
> [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu)'s art for today's prompt isn't related to this story, but I still encourage you to check out her [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be the last one! And the conclusion to this entire series... So I hope it'll be worth it :)


	31. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light contemplates the events of the past ten years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!!! The last chapter of this collection... It's the longest, and serves as a conclusion to this entire series. It's set at the same time as L's story in the Notebook chapter. I hope you'll like it :)

Light wakes up alone. It’s something that happens regularly, whenever L stays up late to keep working, or when he’s already left for their office. This time, however, Light definitely remembers going to bed together, and when he checks the time he sees that it’s too early for L to have gone back already. Light knows it then - L must have gone to touch the notebook, as he does every year.

Usually, Light sleeps through it. He doesn’t want to know that L is down there, in a secure room only he and Watari - and Ryuk - know about. He doesn’t want to be tempted. It’s been ten years; he’s had enough time to analyze why and how he became Kira - and it’s precisely why he also knows how easy it would be to follow that logic again. On some of their hardest cases, he’s found himself wishing L would bring up the Death Note, wishing they could finish things quickly and easily… And somehow, he knows L was thinking about it as well. But Light also knows that if they allow themselves this, even just for one time… It won’t end there. They will use it again. And again. Until it becomes wrong. 

So that’s why he doesn’t want to know when L goes down there. He trusts him more than he trusts himself on this matter, even with Ryuk most likely following L and trying to tempt him. It’s silly, actually, because Ryuk would probably tell Light where the notebook is in a heartbeat if he asked… But it makes things easier. Although, to be fair, Ryuk doesn’t really seem to care about the Death Note that much anymore. He’s having enough fun hanging around Wammy’s House.

Light sits up and sighs softly. Somehow, he doesn’t feel as restless as he would have expected to. Maybe time really did help a little, maybe it’s the fact that they don’t have any particularly difficult case going on… Light doesn’t know, and he doesn’t particularly care either. Right now, it’s simply nice to be here, sitting quietly in the dark, being aware that L is currently with the Death Note and yet feeling relatively at peace. He takes a deep breath, resting his head back against the headboard.

_ Ten years… _

Whenever he thinks about himself as Kira, it feels so close and yet at the same time very disconnected. L has helped him a lot to confront his memories, understand them and accept them as a part of himself. He’s still learning from his mistakes, still having to deal with the occasional nightmare, but it all got better. He knows what he’s done, and yet as time passes by it becomes harder and harder to recognize himself in his memories of Kira. 

Maybe _ that’s _ what time does. Ten years is a relatively long time, even though Light would argue they are still young - he’s not even thirty yet, after all. But his life now is so different from his life ten years ago - even before finding the Death Note, when he was just a high school student in Japan. It’s so different from anything he ever imagined when he was younger, so maybe it helps make the gap between who he is now and who he was ten years ago seem even bigger.

He never would have thought he would be living in England, working as a freelance detective with the best detective in the world - actually _ sharing _ that title with him. He _ certainly _ would never have thought he’d be _ married _ to said detective - actually, he never thought he would be married to someone he loved, period. Ten years ago, he thought his entire life was planned already - whether those were his choices or ones imposed upon him by society and family, that’s another issue - and somehow it all turned out to be completely different. In fact, it turned out to be a life he actually _ likes. _

He's always found it slightly disturbing, though, that everything he has now is really a result of him having been Kira. He thought about this many times, and he can’t imagine his life turning out this way if he had followed his original plans. It’s another thing that has been hard for him to accept. Many times he felt as if he was being rewarded for what he had done, and he sort of hated it. But L also helped him through this, helped him accept that life doesn’t really reward or punish people - it just happens, and people can do what they want with it. L also argued many times that Light was still dealing with the psychological consequences of having been Kira, and that having fought against him to truly banish him hadn’t been a small feat. So, Light shouldn’t beat himself up for being happy with how his life is now.

Light smiles softly, toying absently with the ring on his finger. He remembers meeting L as Kira and hating him so much… He hated him as well when he lost his memories, at least for a while. But he’s glad he’s gotten to know the real L - the human being behind the letter. He’s gained a life partner, an equal - and he’s also having the most fun when they’re together. A small chuckle escapes him as he recalled that botched proposal - and how perfectly _ them _ it was, after all. 

The way L’s eyes had lit up then closed in pleasure as Light made him taste his newest creation in the kitchen. How he mumbled _ “hmm, marry me,” _ while he was still munching on the cake and Light choked and started laughing it off. Then how L looked up at him with wide eyes and said: _ “No - but, actually, I mean it - wait,” _ and then ran off to go get the rings he had bought sometime earlier. Light honestly kept thinking it was a joke until L slipped a ring on his finger in the middle of the kitchen with a half eaten cake still sitting on the table. L apologized later for how it all turned out, saying he had really been trying to figure out the right way to do it, but Light laughed and said it was probably the best way. Besides, he hadn’t been thinking they would get married at all, so it really was a surprise.

The door to their room opens and Light jumps slightly as it takes him out of his thoughts. It’s L, of course, and he’s looking at Light in surprise.

“Oh - you’re awake.”

Light smiles as he sees L bite his lip. “It’s okay. I woke up after you were gone… And yes, I figured out where you were, but I’m actually fine.”

L seems relieved and smiles back, making his way to the bed. “Good, then.” He sits next to Light and hugs his knees. “Thinking?”

Light hums softly. “Yeah, I mean… When I realized where you had gone, I thought about everything again. But you know all this stuff already, I don’t need to bother you with it.”

“You don’t bother me,” L replies quietly. 

“It’s been so long now… I still think about it, but I feel more and more disconnected from who I was back then - before everything happened.”

“It’s probably normal,” L says, nodding slightly. “I think everyone would say they feel different at 28 than how they were at 18. I certainly did.” He turns his head towards Light then, and pokes him gently on the shoulder. “You’re just getting old.”

Light huffs and swats L’s finger away. “Says the guy who’s already 35.”

L shrugs. “I find that I get more handsome with age…”

Light laughs softly, rolling his eyes, but doesn’t deny it. He won’t agree though, not out loud; he won’t give L this satisfaction. They settle into a comfortable silence for a while, until L speaks again.

“So… you’re okay?”

“I am. Like I said, I still think about it… I always will, even though we don’t necessarily talk about it much anymore. It’s not as if I can forget anyway, especially not with Ryuk hanging around. Not that I would want to either - as much as I hate those memories, they’re important.”

“We all need to learn from our past,” L says, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Their eyes meet and L gestures for Light to lie back down. When they’re both under the covers, L extends his arm and Light gently settles his head on L’s chest. 

They fall into silence again as L’s fingers softly draw idle patterns along Light’s arm. Light allows himself to relax, thinking about what L just said. Even though he does still think about the Death Note during some frustrating cases, he can also appreciate the fact that he doesn't even voice these thoughts. He knows using it even once wouldn’t be inconsequential. Even though he also knows that his intentions weren’t ultimately _ bad _ when he first found the Death Note, he understands how flawed his reasoning was. He might have felt righteous, that the world _ needed _ this, but...

Creating a new world free of crime is a nice idea, clearly. Most people would agree on it. But the brief drop in crime rate that happened when Light was Kira wasn’t _ real _ \- it was only fear. People’s mindsets weren’t changed… In a way, they were just waiting to see whether or not this whole _ ‘punishment’ _ thing was here to stay - and as soon as Kira disappeared, crime levels went back to how they used to be. 

True, Light still wishes he could make a difference in the world. They catch a lot of criminals, but the crime rate doesn’t necessarily decrease much. He supposes that as long as people have free will, there will always be the same amount of crime… It doesn’t really make him feel better, but he also knows he won’t be able to change the world using fear. What he hopes is that it’s the little things that will slowly make the world better - even if he isn’t there anymore to see it. Whether it’s them catching criminals, or other people all over the world doing good things, helping others. This _ ‘new world’ _ might be a possibility someday.

“Still thinking?” L asks quietly, breaking Light’s train of thoughts again.

Light smiles against L’s chest. “Hmm. You would say they're naive thoughts, though.”

L hums pensively. “Maybe you’re not that old yet, then.”

Light huffs and shakes his head softly. “I just… Remember how Kira wanted to create a new world without crime? I was just… wondering if it was actually possible. But without Kira.”

There’s a beat of silence before L replies. “Well… I mean, people will always have free will, so it’s hard to say. It might happen, slowly. If we hope that it will be the good people who will influence the bad, and not the other way around.”

Light breathes out a small chuckle. “I was actually thinking something along the same lines.”

“I know.”

Light props himself up to look at L for a moment, smiling as their eyes meet in silent acknowledgement. It’s something he loves - just how they always seem to be on the same page. After spending ten years together, this special bond they share is only getting stronger.

Slowly, he leans forward to place a small kiss on L’s lips. “Well then. As you already know everything I’m thinking, I suppose I’ll go back to sleep.”

L gives him a fond smile and pushes some of Light’s hair back before settling his hand gently against the other man’s cheek. “Goodnight then, dear Light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read these stories and stuck with me through this month!! I cherished every single comment and kudo, and it helped me a lot to stay motivated and see this through! I honestly wasn't sure I'd be able to do every day given that I was super busy this month, but I got a good headstart in September so in the end it was okay :D
> 
> Huge thanks to the amazing [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu) for suggesting we do so many prompts together!! Working together was a huge part of my motivation as well, and I love your art tons so it meant a lot to me that you'd want to bring some of those stories to life. I've had so much fun doing all this with you, thank you again <3  
And once again guys, don't hesitate to check her out on [Tumblr](https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/) because her art is awesome!
> 
> I don't know what the future will hold in terms of writing... For now, to be honest, I'm going to take a break because as much as I enjoyed participating to this event, I kinda need to rest a little ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to hit me up on Tumblr [@yuneyn](http://yuneyn.tumblr.com/) and Twitter [@Yuneyn_](https://twitter.com/Yuneyn_/) I'm not always the most active (especially not on Tumblr), but I always love to chat!


End file.
